Matar a la Serpiente
by Muinesva
Summary: Le arrebataron todo lo que más quería, y ahora, lo único que desea es venganza. Para matar a la serpiente es necesario viajar al inicio de la tragedia. Cambiar el pasado, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Pero Amelia Adams no imaginaba que hallarse frente a frente a Tom Riddle le ocasionaría tantos problemas. Un giratiempo y un plan precipitado no son una buena combinación.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Lo que no os parezca familiar sin duda me pertenece a mí, como Amelia o Anna, además de otros personajes que ya conoceréis.

**Aclaración:** Siempre hago todo lo posible por seguir el canon establecido por J.K. Rowling, incluyendo las fechas.

**N/A: **Podéis ver el vídeo del fic en www "punto" youtube "punto" com "barra" watch?v=C4qfBDXoUOo

**Canción recomendada**: Desde un principio aconsejo escuchar la música en conjunto con la lectura del capítulo, pues, al menos para mí, es un complemento imprescindible. Para el prólogo, me gustaría que escucharais ésta canción:

Call from a Rising Memory – Diabulus in musica.

www "punto" youtube "punto" com "barra" watch?v=ze4Cdr2pH_0

_**Edit 29/08/13 **Antes de subir un nuevo capítulo, estoy editando los ya publicados. Entre hoy y mañana estarán listos para que los podáis leer. Os recomiendo hacerlo, porque estoy agregando cosas que serán importantes._

* * *

**Matar a la Serpiente**

_por Muinesva_

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

La vida no era una sucesión de blancos y negros, no todo se dividía en bueno y malo. La vida era una constante danza de tonalidades grises. Una mezcla de luz y oscuridad en todos los lugares. Una combinación que solo buscaba algo parecido a una paz interior o a la satisfacción personal, a veces egoísta.

Se podía encontrar resplandores en un alma oscura, como así también se podía hallar sombras en un alma pura.

Había resplandores de todo tipo, pero había uno en especial que tomaba la forma de una calavera y una serpiente, y que refulgía en el cielo iluminando macabramente el lugar.

La oscuridad más absoluta volvía a reinar en el mundo mágico, haciendo del paisaje un escenario desolador, y la desesperanza de sus habitantes no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Las sonrisas se habían vuelto muecas nerviosas, y escuchar una genuina carcajada era ya imposible. Los silencios envolvían las conversaciones. Y lo único que inundaba los pensamientos era la certeza de que en algún momento la muerte los alcanzaría.

La resistencia se desmoronaba rápidamente, muchos abandonándolo todo con tal de permanecer con vida, olvidando a los demás. No era tiempo para héroes. Nadie quería ser un héroe. Solo querían vivir.

El bien había sido aplastado trágicamente y ya no había esperanzas de resurgir como sucedía en las novelas, y quien insistía en ver lo contrario era un iluso.

Caos y destrucción por doquier. La supremacía de los sangrelimpia.

Era el ideal de mundo para aquellos, encerrados en su burbuja, viviendo bajo los preceptos de lo que ellos consideraban perfección.

Era el infierno para los demás, para los llamados impuros. Juzgados sin consideración, perecerían sin remedio bajo el peso de la ignorancia.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Este es mi segundo fic largo en mucho tiempo. He estado trabajando en esta historia por más de un año, borrando capítulos y editándolos mil veces. La idea original era la misma, solo que había bastantes diferencias en el desarrollo. No quedaba demasiado satisfecha con el resultado y sentía que faltaba algo. Creo que eso ya está arreglado. Al menos eso me parece (por ahora). No podía publicar el primer capítulo sin antes haber hecho un esquema de lo que sucedería en los siguientes, y al tener trazado el bosquejo y los hechos principales anotados puedo ya decidirme._

_He publicado el prólogo y subiré el primer capítulo en breve. Podéis dejarme vuestras impresiones siempre que queráis. Ya sabéis, los comentarios son bienvenidos._

_Espero que os guste._


	2. El plan

**Summary: **La peor noche de su vida, sin duda. Y fue entonces cuando se adentró en un oscuro camino sin retorno.

**Canción recomendada: **Renaissance – Diabulus in musica

www "punto" youtube "punto" com "barra" watch?v = UdVUy2Iu9M0

* * *

**Matar a la Serpiente**

_por Muinesva_

**.**

**PARTE I**

_Señales de muerte flotan más allá de mí_

_Susurrando mi nombre y respirando mi miedo._

_Beyond me – After Forever feat. __Sharon den Adel_

_**.**_

—**CAPÍTULO**** UNO—**

**El****Plan**

**.**

_Me he quedado a solas como una maldita criminal.  
He estado orando por ayuda porque no puedo tomarlo todo.  
No he terminado,  
Esto no ha terminado._

_Ahora estoy luchando en esta guerra desde el día de la caída.  
Y estoy desesperadamente aferrándome a todo.  
Pero estoy perdida.  
Maldición, estoy tan perdida._

_Y me pregunto por qué todavía estoy luchando esta mentira.  
Porque he perdido toda mi fe en esta maldita y amarga lucha.  
Y es triste.  
Maldición, es tan triste._

_Within Temptation – Shot in the dark_

…

_**Londres, Septiembre de 1997**_

El peor de los temores de la comunidad mágica se había hecho realidad.

Todo había terminado, pero para otros era el inicio de una nueva era. Un nuevo orden bañado por sangre. Muerte. Destrucción. Caos. Desesperación.

Aquella guerra que todos temían cobraba tantas vidas… Todos luchaban por sus vidas, pero quien se resistía a las fuerzas oscuras terminaba muerto.

El mundo mágico estaba regido por normas estrictas, la pureza de sangre prevalecía. Hogwarts dejó de ser el colegio que todos conocían. Ahora no quedaba ni el rastro de la esencia de sus cuatro fundadores. Tan sólo los anhelos de Salazar Slytherin permanecían invictos en el colegio.

Amelia Adams miraba El Profeta casi con miedo. Era de hacía dos semanas aproximadamente, pero era el único que había podido conseguir. Se lo había enviado su amiga de Hogwarts, Lisa. Amelia pasó las páginas deprisa, fijándose en los titulares sin saber lo que estaba buscando, hasta que se topó con un gran artículo enmarcado que le dio una punzada de angustia. Era una notificación en la que se ordenaba a todos los nacidos muggles presentarse en el Ministerio de Magia. Amelia sintió la boca seca de repente, le parecía que el corazón se le detuvo por un instante y ahora amenazaba con salírsele del pecho por la violencia con que latía. Tragó saliva y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, con miedo ante lo que podría pasarle.

Lo primero, no volvería a Hogwarts ese año. La razón era que El Profeta también decía que sólo los sangrelimpia tenían derecho a ir a Hogwarts, de modo que ella, una nacida muggle no podía volver aunque quisiera. Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, ella, Lisa y Mandy hablaron sobre lo que podría suceder en el futuro, pero ninguna de sus teorías se acercaba a lo que estaba sucediendo ahora.

Un poco más serena, Amelia volvió a leer el artículo, esta vez más despacio. Resopló con una mueca de desprecio. Ella no era una estúpida, todo eso era una vil trampa. Aunque el mundo lo negara, Lord Voldemort se había apoderado del Ministerio y aquel ridículo Registro de Nacidos Muggles era una manera de deshacerse de ellos.

Soltó un bufido de desesperación mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala y dejaba caer el periódico. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Había vivido las últimas semanas con una terrible sensación de miedo permanente. No sabía qué sería de ella. Estaba claro que no iba a presentarse ante el Ministerio, pero tampoco podía quedarse demasiado tiempo más en su casa. Debía huir. Necesitaba hallar la manera de escapar con su familia lejos de allí.

Pero aquella noche sucedió algo que cambiaría toda su vida. O lo que quedaba de ella.

La noche estaba muy tranquila, extrañamente serena. Era como una calma que precedía a la tormenta. Todos en su casa dormían pero ella permanecía despierta, demasiado asustada como para conciliar el sueño. No escuchó los pasos por las escaleras ya que su habitación era la última del pasillo. Pero si pudo oír el grito aterrador que sonó desde la habitación de su hermana, y segundos más tarde otros gritos se le unieron. Sus padres.

Si pensarlo dos veces cogió su varita y salió corriendo por el pasillo. Pasando por la habitación de su hermana la encontró tirada en el suelo, boca abajo, llorando desconsoladamente. Amelia se arrodilló a su lado mientras le susurraba que dejara de llorar, que se escondiera y que no saliera por nada del mundo. Con los ojos rojos, Lavinia se levantó y se apresuró a entrar en el armario justo cuando Amelia salía de la habitación y se dirigía presurosa a la de sus padres.

Ahí le aguardaba una escena aterradora. Tres personas, no tenía idea si eran mortífagos o trabajadores del Ministerio –que en esos tiempos eran prácticamente lo mismo- torturando a sus padres que gritaban presas de una agonía terrible.

—_¡Expelliarmus! _— gritó ella desarmando de esa manera al mortífago que lanzaba la maldición sobre su madre.

El ataque terminó pero otro mortífago movió la varita lanzando a Amelia a través de la habitación, golpeando contra la pared. Ignorando el dolor se levantó y empuño la varita de nuevo lanzando hechizos hacia los mortífagos. Pero no fue suficiente. Un dolor terrible la hizo caer al piso. Gritó mientras sentía que mil puñales se le clavaban en el cuerpo, como si le quemaran con hierro ardiendo y luego le echaran ácido a las heridas. Pensó que perdería la cabeza y deseó estar muerta. Pero tras varios segundos de agonía, la maldición cruciatus terminó, pero ella permaneció en el suelo, demasiado débil como para levantarse.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía boca abajo mientras sentía cómo los Mortífagos se movían hablando en susurros entre ellos. Oyó más gritos y supo que sus padres volvían a ser atacados.

Haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de la que era capaz, y aunque le temblasen las piernas, se levantó. Volvió a lanzar hechizos, pero éstos fallaban y solo destrozaban los muebles y las paredes. Era absurdo ganar a mortífagos ella sola, aunque solo fuesen tres. La sujetaron fácilmente y le quitaron la varita mientras la obligaban a mirar la tortura de sus padres. De nada servían sus intentos de zafarse y ayudar a sus padres, sus súplicas no tenían ningún resultado. Pero en el momento en que vio varios rayos de luz verde cruzar la habitación y llegar hasta sus padres, dejó de moverse, mirando atónita.

Un segundo después lanzó un grito de terror al ver a sus padres muertos. Gritaba y lloraba tratando de zafarse de nuevo mientras sentía que la llevaban a rastras y la sacaban de la habitación. Oyó algo parecido a _‹‹haz que se calle››_ y todo se sumió en una profunda oscuridad.

-o-

La siguiente vez que Amelia abrió los ojos se encontró sentada en un duro asiento, con el cuello adolorido por la postura en que había estado. Parpadeó varias veces mientras trataba de reconocer el lugar en el que se hallaba y de entender lo que había sucedido.

Se encontraba en una fría sala, rodeada de dementores. Había más personas a su alrededor, todas sentadas y encogidas de miedo. La desesperanza se cernía sobre el lugar. Su reciente experiencia volvió a su mente con inusitada fuerza, los ojos se le humedecieron y tuvo que cubrirse la cabeza con las manos en un intento desesperado de alejar el dolor. El reciente asesinado de sus padres volvía a su mente una y otra vez, torturándola, ahogándola. Creyó que se volvería loca de desesperación. Ya no quedaba nada por lo que luchar, todo le había sido arrebatado con la mayor crueldad y no le quedaba ya ni la más mínima esperanza.

Escuchaba gritos, y a pesar de taparse las orejas como una niña pequeña, éstos no se iban, sino que se intensificaban. Quería que todo parara, que dejaran de torturarla con esos recuerdos. Supo que había estado gritando cuando alguien la zarandeó suavemente por el hombro. Confundida, levantó la cabeza y observó con miedo la mano que trataba de tranquilizarla, subió la mirada y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de un joven de su edad. Parpadeó tratando de reconocerlo, pero la tarea se le dificultaba por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—¿Amelia? —le preguntó en voz tan baja que ella no estuvo segura de que él lo hubiera dicho realmente. Se limitó a asentir con los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Wayne? —preguntó a su vez, pero su voz no salió y terminó hablando en un ronco susurro.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —el joven la miró con lástima.

Amelia tragó saliva con dificultad, la garganta le ardía por haber gritado tanto aquella noche. No quería hablar. Ni siquiera con él. Wayne había sido su amigo en Hogwarts, y le sorprendía verlo ahí, en ese momento. Sabía que era hijo de muggles, pero el verlo hizo que volviera a sentirse mal. Por él, por ella, por todos los que morirían. Ellos no tenían que morir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió ella, ignorando su pregunta. Él se encogió de hombros, abatido.

—Lo mismo que tú, supongo.

—Te apresaron —dijo Amelia más para sí misma mirando al frente, pero la respuesta de su amigo le sorprendió.

—Me presenté voluntariamente.

Amelia giró la cabeza con tanta violencia que le dolió el cuello.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loco? Podías haber huido. Nos matarán y lo sabes.

Wayne miró al vacío con resignación y asintió. Amelia tuvo deseos de abofetearle para que reaccionara, pero sabía que de nada serviría. Ambos morirían, estaba segura, y viendo los ánimos con los que ella estaba, realmente le harían un favor. Suspiró con pesadez y se encorvó, como si inconscientemente quisiera protegerse de lo que fuera que vendría. Miró una vez más a su amigo y vio en su mirada el valor que le hacía falta para enfrentar su muerte.

—Solo espero que sea rápido —susurró la joven.

La puerta de la izquierda se abrió y escuchó una voz femenina que mencionaba su nombre. Ella se quedó petrificada en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, mientras Wayne la miraba horrorizado, pero la misma voz molesta volvió a llamarla con impaciencia y esta vez sintió una mano que la asía por el brazo y la obligaba a levantarse. Amelia estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando vio que una mano pútrida la llevaba. El dementor la condujo hasta la sala y la forzó a sentarse en una solitaria silla en el centro de la habitación. En el instante en que el dementor la soltó, unas cadenas le sujetaron los brazos al asiento.

—Bien —dijo la voz asquerosamente dulce, Amelia levantó la vista para ver a la mujer que le hablaba. Era Umbridge— ¿Es usted Amelia Sinéad Adams?

—Eh… Sí —tartamudeó Amelia mirando a su alrededor y luego a Umbridge. Hace tiempo que nadie la llamaba por su nombre completo.

—Hija de los muggles Daniel Martin Adams y Sinéad Órla O'Brien, y hermana de Lavinia Máiréad Adams. ¿Es correcto?

Amelia sintió una punzada de dolor ante la mención de sus padres. Miró con miedo a los dementores cerca de las paredes de la sala, y echó un vistazo ansioso al patronus de Umbridge. Ella nunca aprendió a hacer uno.

—Sí, es correcto, pero… —empezó Amelia pero Umbridge la interrumpió.

—Su varita fue confiscada cuando usted opuso resistencia. ¿Veintiséis centímetros, sauce, pelo de unicornio?

Amelia asintió mientras sentía que la desesperanza la embargaba más que nunca. Su respiración iba haciéndose más rápida. En una sola noche había perdido todo lo que tenía…

—Imagino que usted es consciente de que no haberse presentado al interrogatorio el día en que debió haberlo hecho le resta puntos —Umbridge sonrió ampliamente. Ante ese gesto y esas palabras, Amelia apretó los dientes con fuerza, comenzando a sentirse furiosa—. ¿Podría decirnos de quién tomó la varita?

—¿Qué?

—Le pregunto a quién le robó la varita, porque es obvio que usted no es una verdadera bruja. Necesitamos saber el nombre de quien tomó por la fuerza la magia para restaurársela a su propietario real.

—¿Está usted loca? —bramó Amelia— Yo no robé nada a nadie. Compré la varita como todos a los once años en el Callej…

—No le permito que me hable de esa manera —dijo Umbridge de manera cortante mientras esbozaba una ancha sonrisa y la miraba de manera peligrosa.

—Estoy segura que tengo antepasados magos, incluso mi hermana estaba presentando signos de magia ya que acababa de cumplir siete años… —la voz le empezó a temblar de la furia ante la injusticia de la que era víctima.

—Lamento informarle que no hay registro de sangre mágica en sus antepasados —dijo Umbridge con voz suave, aunque por su mirada Amelia pudo comprender que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de investigar su árbol genealógico—. Eso es todo.

Las cadenas cedieron y cayeron a ambos lados de la silla. Mientras Umbridge llamaba al siguiente acusado, las manos putrefactas volvieron a tomar a Amelia por los brazos y la arrastraron hacia la salida. Se encontró de frente con una mujer asustada que ingresaba vacilante a su juicio. Se miraron por un instante, al final la mujer entró mientras los dementores llevaron a Amelia por el pasillo. Ahí creyó oír la voz de Wayne decía su nombre, volteó la cabeza a su derecha y lo vio mirándola. Se sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos en los que ambos sabían que no se volverían a ver. Doblaron un pasillo y la joven clavó la vista en el suelo.

Por un segundo sintió lástima por sí misma, pero al siguiente se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué morir. Sus padres le habían enseñado a no rendirse jamás, aunque pareciera que la situación no tenía salida. En ese momento no tenía ni idea de adonde la llevaban, pero el pasillo se iba volviendo cada vez más oscuro. ¿Cómo podría escapar? Comenzó a pensar en las opciones que tenía, pero se daba cuenta que era imposible huir. No podía ni imaginar lo que le esperaba, pero no quería saberlo. El recuerdo de la conversación con sus amigas le vino a la mente. Un destino peor que la muerte. Un escalofrío le sobrevino e inconscientemente trató de zafarse una vez.

El pasillo comenzó a iluminarse a ratos, y luego volvía a oscurecerse. La luz era plateada y eso le extrañó. Sintió como los dementores aflojaban el agarre sobre sus brazos y miró hacia atrás. Dos figuras plateadas se deslizaban por el pasillo, alejando a todos los dementores, incluyendo a los que estaban a su lado. Podía vislumbrar a tres personas que al parecer controlaban a los patronus. Decidió ir hacia ellos.

—_Se ha decidido que todos ustedes deben irse a casa y esconderse con sus familias_ —dijo el hombre—. _Salgan del país si pueden. Simplemente aléjense todo lo posible del Ministerio. Esa es la nueva postura oficial. Ahora, si siguen a los patronus, podrán marcharse desde el Atrio. (*)_

Eran dos mujeres y un hombre los que encabezaban la marcha. Doblaron por el pasillo y varias personas del pasillo los siguieron. Amelia no podía evitar extrañarse por la situación, incluso pensaba que todo era una trampa, pero la perspectiva de irse lo más lejos posible hacía que siguiera a los demás por las escalera de piedra rumbo a los ascensores. Se detuvieron cerca de éstos mientras otro hombre se acercaba a los que proyectaban los patronus, hablaron rápidamente con preocupación y luego el primer hombre volvió a dirigirse al grupo.

—_¿Quién tiene varita?_ —Amelia observó que la mitad levantaba la mano— _Muy bien, todos los que no tengan varita tienen que pegarse a alguien que sí tenga. Tenemos que ser rápidos para que no nos puedan detener. Adelante. (*)_

Sin perder tiempo, Amelia se acercó a la mujer que estaba a su lado y que en ese momento sacaba su varita. La mujer cogió a Amelia del brazo y se aferró al hombre que tenía al lado mientras juntos entraban en un ascensor. Amelia miró en derredor buscando a Wayne mientras sentía que su corazón se le escaparía del pecho, aterrada como estaba de que alguien les impidiera irse. Estiró el cuello lo más que pudo y se puso de puntillas buscando al chico pero no había rastro de él. Al llegar al Atrio se puso aún más nerviosa, pues estaba lleno de magos y soltó un gemido de angustia al ver que las chimeneas estaban siendo selladas.

Observó con preocupación cómo el hombre que los había guiado ordenaba detener la actividad y decía que el grupo debía salir. Se sorprendió bastante al oírle decir que ellos eran sangre pura. En ese momento sintió una inmensa gratitud hacia él por tratar de salvarlos.

Cuando él les mandó salir, Amelia se apresuró junto al resto del grupo hacia la chimenea, desvaneciéndose al instante. Giraron durante unos segundos, luego salieron por un inodoro y con dificultad dejaron el cubículo. La mujer a quien Amelia se había aferrado volvió a cogerla del brazo y antes de que se diera cuenta todo se volvió negro mientras sentía que giraba a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Momentos después sus pies tocaron suelo firme, tambaleándose un poco. Parpadeó rápidamente un par de veces y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la sala de una casa pequeña y acogedora. No conocía el lugar y miró a su alrededor con preocupación.

—Marcus, revisa si todo está en orden —dijo la mujer mientras levantaba la varita y lanzaba unos hechizos al aire, luego se volvió hacia Amelia—: Estamos seguros aquí.

—Todo está bien, Nina— dijo Marcus volviendo a entrar en la sala—. Menos mal que desconectamos la red flu hace tiempo.

—Bien —asintió Nina y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala de manera nerviosa—. Imagino que querrás ir a casa, encontraremos la forma de que llegues a ella sin contratiempos —habló mirando a Amelia.

—En realidad… No puedo volver a casa. No tengo a dónde ir.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Nina extrañada.

—Los mortífagos mataron a mis padres —explicó Amelia con un repentino nudo en la garganta. Dicho en voz alta lo hacía todo más real, como si acabara de aceptar que una dolorosa pesadilla era la pura verdad. Nina dejó escapar un suave lamento y se tapó la boca con la mano mientras miraba a Amelia con profunda tristeza, Amelia terminó de contar su corta historia tratando de no dejar escapar ni siquiera un sollozo.

—Tienes que quedarte con nosotros, ¿verdad Marcus?

—Así es. Esta casa es segura, no tienes de qué preocuparte —confirmó Marcus acercándose.

—Pero, entonces, ¿cómo es que estaban ustedes en el Ministerio? ¿Los mortífagos no vinieron…?

—No —negó Nina— A Marcus lo sacaron casi a rastras de su trabajo y se lo llevaron a juicio. Un compañero suyo me avisó en seguida y yo me apresuré en llegar con él. La casa —añadió— está protegida por diversos encantamientos, el Ministerio jamás nos encontrará. Puedes estar tranquila.

—En verdad se los agradezco mucho, señores… —Amelia dejó la frase en el aire al darse cuenta que no sabía el apellido de sus salvadores.

—Johnson —dijo Marcus— Nina y Marcus Johnson.

—Muchas gracias, señores Johnson. Yo soy Amelia Adams.

Resultaba extraño estar presentándose tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, pero quizás era lo mejor, tratar de olvidar el horror vivido y seguir adelante.

Durante la cena de aquella noche Amelia mencionó algo que no la dejaba tranquila y aunque le diera vueltas y vueltas no conseguía dar con la mejor manera de averiguarlo.

—Señora Johnson, he estado pensando en mi hermana, ¿cree que es posible que esté viva? Debería ir a buscarla.

La mujer negó con la cabeza violentamente.

—No Amelia, es imposible que salgas a la calle sin que un mortífago te encuentre enseguida. Es muy peligroso.

—Y entonces que pasa con mi hermana —replicó Amelia dejando el tenedor en el plato— Debe estar sola y asustada… No puedo abandonar a mi hermana.

Una hora después Amelia se hallaba recostada en la cama, mirando el techo sin poder dormir. Se sentía vacía. Como si le hubiesen arrancado la mitad de ella a la fuerza. Y es que así era, su familia lo era todo para ella, y de la noche a la mañana la había perdido. En la oscuridad y el silencio de la habitación su tristeza adquirió una tremenda magnitud. Sentía de nuevo que se ahogaba, mientras la idea de no volver a ver jamás a sus padres, y quizás a su hermana, se le hacía insoportable. Se dio la vuelta y quedó de costado, aferrando las mantas con fuerza mientras dejaba salir todo ese dolor, dejando que las lágrimas mojaran su almohada. No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a ello. Sentía que moriría irremediablemente.

Tal vez eso sería lo mejor. Al menos dejaría de sentir dolor y volvería a estar junto a sus padres.

Al día siguiente Amelia despertó con una terrible sensación de vacío y dolor. Se obligó a levantarse y bajar. Al entrar a la cocina vio a los señores Johnson leer juntos el periódico con visible preocupación. Al acercarse más Amelia pudo ver que era un periódico muggle porque las fotos no se movían. La pareja se dio cuenta de la presencia de Amelia y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa la saludaron mientras el señor Johnson apartaba el periódico.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó Amelia, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza al periódico.

—Algunas, pero… —vaciló la señora Johnson, luego miró a su esposo y suspiró con tristeza— Creo que es mejor que lo sepa ya.

—¿Saber qué? —preguntó Amelia mientras veía al señor Johnson asentir y abrir de nuevo el periódico. Se lo dio a Amelia y le indicó que lo leyera.

.

**EXTRAÑO TRIPLE ASESINATO EN LONDRES**

La mañana de ayer fueron encontrados los cuerpos de tres personas, muertos en extrañas circunstancias, sin signos de ser heridos por arma blanca o de fuego. La puerta de su morada apareció abierta lo que provocó que los curiosos vecinos entraran a investigar para posteriormente avisar a la policía de su descubrimiento. Se especula que las víctimas – un matrimonio y su hija- fueron envenenadas, teoría que se aclarará tras el examen forense. Los cuerpos pertenecen a Daniel y Sinéad Adams, y la menor Lavinia.

Se sabe que la familia asesinada tenía una hija mayor, pero no hay rastro de ella. Los vecinos insisten en que la joven pudo ser la causante de la muerte de su familia, tras envenenarlos y luego huir. Una mujer de la zona cuenta que la hija mayor, llamada Amelia, es una extraña joven que pasó los últimos años en un internado debido a su violento comportamiento.

"Una vez la vi rompiendo los cristales de su casa luego de un ataque de rabia. Y eso que solo era una niña en ese entonces" nos cuenta "Los Adams eran una buena familia, pero esa chica era su perdición".

La policía está en la búsqueda de Amelia Adams, hasta ahora la única sospechosa de este crimen.

.

Amelia dejó el periódico en la mesa y se sentó en la silla en estado de _shock_. De modo que su hermana también estaba muerta. Volvió a leer el pequeño artículo en busca de algo más. No podía creer que pensaran que ella era la asesina de su familia. Aunque sabía que en tiempo oscuros, las injusticias eran el pan de cada día.

— Amelia… —escuchó decir a la señora Johnson, su voz parecía muy lejana.

— Voy al baño —dijo Amelia, levantándose y saliendo de la cocina sin mirar a nadie mientras las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos.

-o-

Habían pasado varios días desde que Amelia se había hecho a la idea de que estaba completamente sola en el mundo. Durante el día trataba de seguir adelante, aunque por el momento había olvidado cómo se sonreía, pero por la noche los recuerdos volvían a ella con fuerza y no era capaz de encontrar la luz al final del túnel. Era difícil levantarse por las mañanas. El dolor aún estaba presente, y sabía que jamás podría irse. Le desgarraba el alma saber que ya no volvería a ver a su familia, que aquellos días en los que estaban juntos y sin preocupaciones jamás volverían, que ya no podría verlos de nuevo sonriéndole y hablándole.

Los señores Johnson estaban muy preocupados por Amelia, pues aunque ella se cansara de decir que estaba bien ellos sabían que ella mentía. ¿Cómo podría estar bien después de lo que había vivido?

— ¿Qué es lo que hacían ustedes antes de… todo esto? ¿En qué trabajaban? —preguntó Amelia una noche durante la cena, decidida a dejar de andar por los rincones, silenciosa y semejante a un alma en pena. Los Johnson se sorprendieron gratamente al oírla hablar.

— Trabajábamos en el Ministerio —respondió con una sonrisa la señora Johnson— Marcus estaba en el Departamento de Misterios y yo en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

—Tras lo que pasó —continuó el señor Johnson—, es imposible volver a trabajar. Creímos que no nos molestarían, pero mi árbol genealógico falsificado no les convenció —añadió con una pequeña risa a la que su esposa correspondió.

— ¿Ambos son… nacidos muggles? —preguntó Amelia con curiosidad.

—No —dijo el señor Johnson—, sólo yo. Nina es de una familia de magos, los Fawley. Estoy seguro que debe estar odiándome, ya que por mi causa también debe esconderse —agregó con una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

— ¡Cómo crees! —exclamó la señora Johnson con una sonrisa sincera— No me importa esconderme.

— ¿Y en qué consistía su trabajo? Siempre me he preguntado cuál era el trabajo de los inefables —comentó Amelia.

—La verdad es que eso es un secreto absoluto —comentó el señor Johnson—, pero ya que no trabajo más ahí, no creo que tenga algo de malo decirlo. Estudiábamos diversos temas como el amor, la muerte, el pensamiento y el tiempo. Son algunos de los grandes misterios de los cuales intentábamos hallar las respuestas. Hace unos años hubo un problema en el Departamento a causa del cual se destruyeron todos los giratiempos, nos complicó la investigación, pero seguimos indagando prescindiendo de ellos.

— ¿Giratiempos? —preguntó Amelia sin comprender.

— Son artefactos para retroceder en el tiempo. Casi todos sólo retrocedían horas, pero estábamos desarrollando unos que eran capaces de retroceder años. He de admitir que he seguido con ese proyecto por mi cuenta, a espaldas del Ministerio.

Aquella conversación rondaba incansablemente en la cabeza de Amelia mientras se cambiaba para acostarse. Retroceder el tiempo. Sonaba bastante bien, y sobre todo para ella. ¿Quién no ha querido cambiar algo de su pasado? Todos quieren cambiar algo. Pero ella sólo quería a su familia de vuelta con ella. Lo que había sido una inocente conversación durante la cena se convirtió en la llave que Amelia ni sabía que había estado buscando.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, volvió a levantarse y se dirigió escaleras abajo. No sabía bien por qué lo hacía, sólo sabía que era necesario. El señor Johnson había mencionado que continuó con el proyecto de los giratiempos, ¿significaba acaso que tenía alguno en casa? Pero dijo que todos estaban destruidos…

Entró en el despacho de los Johnson y encendió las luces. Se sentía mal por esculcar de esa manera. Tras mirar los estantes rodeó la mesa y abrió el primer cajón, éste estaba lleno de carpetas y pergaminos, les echó un vistazo y descubrió que se trataban de elaborados dibujos con centenares de anotaciones. Leyó algunas frases y comprendió que los pergaminos hablaban de giratiempos. Bajo todos los archivos, al fondo del cajón, se encontró con un pequeño cofre, y, presintiendo lo que era, lo abrió. Dentro, sobre terciopelo negro, descansaba un giratiempo. El pequeño reloj de arena que pendía de la cadena de oro la llamaba para que lo hiciera funcionar. ¿Cómo funcionaría? Volvió a mirar los pergaminos y tras leer por un momento comprendió lo que tenía que hacer. Bastaba con darle vueltas al reloj. Según las anotaciones, se mencionaba un giratiempo que retrocedía años, de modo que una vuelta equivalía a un año.

— ¿Qué haces despierta, Amelia?

Amelia se sobresaltó terriblemente al oír la voz del señor Johnson, levantó la vista y lo vio en la puerta, mirándola con preocupación.

—Yo… no podía dormir —tartamudeó ella, aún con el giratiempo en sus manos.

—Veo que lo has encontrado —dijo él señalando el artefacto mágico y acercándose.

—Lo lamento, señor Johnson, es sólo que… —intentó explicarse pero no hallaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Sentiste curiosidad. Eso es todo. Pero creo saber lo que pasa por tu mente —dijo mirándola con seriedad— Crees que viajando en el tiempo recuperarás a tus padres y a tu hermana —el silencio de la joven se lo confirmó—. Amelia, yo no intentaría viajar al pasado para cambiar algo. Me ocupo del giratiempo como distracción. Lo traje poco antes de la destrucción de todos en el Departamento de Misterios y no lo he devuelto.

—Pero —objetó ella— si hay una posibilidad de recuperar a mi familia muerta, ¿por qué no utilizarla? ¿Por qué no aprovechar esa oportunidad?

—Amelia, no hay nada tan peligroso como el tiempo —dijo el señor Johnson seriamente—. Es una dimensión totalmente desconocida. No debes jugar con él. Si alguna vez tienes el poder de retroceder y querer cambiar algo de tu vida, debes estar preparada para las consecuencias. Puede que jamás regreses, o puede que arruines las cosas. Puedes destruirte a ti misma impidiendo inconscientemente tu propio nacimiento. O puedes no cambiar nada.

—No puede ser una dimensión totalmente desconocida, usted lo estudiaba en el trabajo. Si es tan peligroso, ¿por qué crearon los giratiempos? —Amelia se daba cuenta de que se estaba comportando de manera inconsciente, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Es por eso que nadie debe saber lo que hacemos en el Departamento de Misterios —dijo de manera severa el señor Johnson—. Se requiere sangre fría y no dejarse llevar por los impulsos. Y tú, Amelia, estás dejándote llevar por ellos precisamente. Han pasado cosas terribles cuando se han utilizado giratiempos de forma irresponsable. No puedes cambiar el pasado. Nadie puede cambiarlo.

Amelia abrió la boca para seguir refutando pero la volvió a cerrar cambiando de idea. En lugar de eso se disculpó una vez más, prometió no volver a pensar en el tema y salió de vuelta a su dormitorio. De nuevo en su cama, se puso a imaginar las posibilidades que había al viajar al pasado, rompiendo así una promesa que no tenía intención de cumplir. ¿En serio era imposible cambiar lo que había sucedido? ¿No podía mejorar el futuro? Y si… planeaba cuidadosamente su travesía, de tal manera que no hubiera cabida para ningún error… ¿podría lograrlo? Ella no utilizaría el giratiempo de forma irresponsable. Lo haría bien.

Aquella noche Amelia se durmió finalmente tras dar un sinnúmero de vueltas a un loco y descabellado plan. Pero sabía que era mejor ocuparse de ese plan o en verdad sucumbiría a la locura. Con la esperanza de recuperar a su familia logró sonreír sinceramente por primera vez en lo que le parecían siglos.

* * *

_(*) _Diálogos extraídos del libro Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, capítulo 13.

_**N/A:**__ Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Resulta interesante que Amelia haya llegado al Ministerio justo el día en que Harry y sus amigos se infiltraron en él. La verdad es que desde que leí ese capítulo en HP7 me he preguntado quiénes eran aquellos que lograron escapar ese día, y una respuesta junto a una historia fue tomando forma recién desde el año anterior. Por supuesto, Amelia y su familia no son personajes del canon, pero la coloco como la compañera de Harry, de otra casa por supuesto, pero del mismo año, ya que no conocemos a todos. Sé que en realidad tenemos la lista de los cuarenta originales de Pottermore, pero he decidido prescindir de alguno porque creé a Amella antes de conocer la lista, en verdad le tengo mucho cariño y no quería cambiarla por uno de los personajes canon. Los Johnson tampoco son del canon, pero el apellido de soltera de Nina sí (Fawley)._

_Jamás he escrito nada sobre viajes en el tiempo, pero he leído algunos fics sobe el tema. Espero no hacer nada descabellado ;)_

_En fin, no me enrollo más. Espero que os haya gustado este primer cap, aunque sea un poquito._

_**Edit: **__Estoy volviendo a editar los primeros capítulos. En éste agregué algunas cosas. Una de ellas es la escena con Umbridge en el Ministerio. La verdad es que era una de las primeras que escribí y en el texto final eliminé, ahora no recuerdo porqué. Decidí volver a incluirla porque realmente me gusta. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado. _

_También he agregado a nuevos personajes, Wayne, que tendrá futuras apariciones y hago mención de Lisa y Mandy. Bien, estos tres personajes son canon en realidad. _


	3. La Bailarina de Cristal

**Summary: **Porque los recuerdos hacen avivar la llama de la venganza.

**Canción recomendada:** Hay una escena en este capítulo donde aparece una caja musical. Se percibe cierta nostalgia en ella, y por eso me inspiré en esta canción.

Ashes – Adrian von Ziegler

www "punto" youtube "punto" com "barra" watch?v = cLQW_FZsXb0

* * *

**Matar a la Serpiente**

_por Muinesva_

**.**

—**CAPÍTULO DOS—**

**La Bailarina de Cristal**

_**.**_

_Voy contra la corriente, lucho por lo que creo._

_Me dirijo hacia el final, intentando no darme por vencida._

_Within Temptation – Lost_

_**.**_

Los siguientes días Amelia no volvió a mencionar los giratiempos, logrando que el incidente quedara en el pasado. Nina y Mark Johnson se mostraron mucho más tranquilos al ver que Amelia iba mejorando cada día, o al menos eso era lo que veían sus ojos, porque la joven estaba lejos de sentirse mejor. Por supuesto que tener en mente un plan hacía que se despejase aunque sea un poco. Si contara a alguien su plan, sin duda le diría que era descabellado. Pero Amelia se tranquilizaba repitiéndose varias veces que no podía hacer más mal del que ya estaba hecho.

Por eso primero pensó en la posibilidad de retroceder el tiempo lo suficiente para encontrar a su familia con vida. Si retrocedía a la noche del asesinato no tendría tiempo para ponerlos a salvo. Y aunque lograra huir con ellos, tenía la impresión de que de todos modos los encontrarían.

Los mortífagos y demás eran simples marionetas de Lord Voldemort, sus máquinas de matar. Seres deseosos de atormentar a los nacidos muggles hasta la muerte. Actuaban sin temor bajo la libertad que les había concedido su Señor Tenebroso. De modo que, pensó Amelia, nada de eso sucedería si Voldemort no existiera. ¿Por qué nadie trataba de eliminarlo? Ésa era la pregunta que se hacía ella todo el tiempo. Por eso, durante la cena, había iniciado cautelosamente una conversación al respecto con los Johnson. Ellos, al parecer, no sospecharon nada extraño, y solo atribuyeron sus preguntas a simple curiosidad por saber más del causante de la muerte de su familia. Algo que sin duda sería pasajero.

— ¿Por qué nadie lo mata? ¿Por qué nadie hace nada al respecto? —preguntó Amelia en voz baja, mirando a su plato, como si hablara con ella misma.

—No es tan sencillo, Amelia— alegó la señora Johnson— Él es… inmortal.

Amelia levantó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? Eso es imposible. Ningún humano es inmortal…

—Tú lo has dicho, Amelia —dijo el señor Johnson apesadumbrado—ningún humano. Y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no es precisamente un humano ahora… Él ha encontrado una manera de ser inmortal, ha hecho cosas terribles para alcanzarlo y con ello ha destrozado la poca humanidad que tenía.

Amelia decidió que por esa noche era suficiente, ya que, alertada por la mirada que le echaba Nina a su esposo, supo que no revelarían nada más. Había pensado en viajar al pasado e irse con sus padres a otro sitio muy lejano antes del ascenso del Señor Oscuro. Pero no tardó en darse cuenta que si él se alzaba en el poder y nadie lo impedía (como estaba sucediendo ahora), era muy posible que quisiera extender sus dominios, e inevitablemente podría alcanzar el lugar donde ella se hallaría escondida, y no quería vivir con temor. De modo que acababa de llegar a la conclusión de que la única solución era matar a Voldemort, antes de que alcanzara el poder, antes de que comenzara a hacerse invencible. Antes de ser inmortal.

Para ello tenía que conocer más sobre él. Si quería destruirlo, tenía que saberlo todo. De modo que, aprovechando que el tema ya había salido a la superficie, comenzó a preguntar más cosas sobre el mago tenebroso. Veía que Nina prefería no decir mucho, al contrario de Mark, que solía decir información valiosa en pocas palabras, para luego arrepentirse. Amelia aprovechó un día en que Nina se había encerrado en su habitación a oscuras por un ataque de migraña que ni siquiera una poción había podido eliminar. Mark estaba en el estudio trazando unos dibujos cuando Amelia entró.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Amelia? —le preguntó levantando la cabeza un momento del pergamino.

—Me preguntaba si podía coger algo para leer, quisiera distraerme un poco —dijo con la mayor tranquilidad, quedando a pocos pasos de la puerta.

—Por supuesto —asintió, luego señaló el estante de su derecha—. Escoge el que quieras.

—Gracias.

Amelia observó que había más estantes, pero imaginó que no eran libros que podría leer. Se acercó al que le habían indicado y leyó los títulos. La mayoría eran novelas. Paseó su vista por los lomos lentamente mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de preguntar lo que quería. Hizo varios intentos, pero no pasaba de abrir la boca, coger aire, y quedarse paralizada, para luego volver a cerrar la boca, frustrada. Al final lo logró.

—¿Señor Johnson? —preguntó en un tono más fuerte del que le hubiese gustado.

—¿Sí?

El hombre estaba distraído, añadiendo anotaciones al margen, girando el pergamino y trazando más dibujos.

—Me estaba preguntando algo —comenzó con indecisión—. ¿Sabe cuál es el secreto de la inmortalidad de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

Tal y como pensaba, el señor Johnson se sobresaltó, dejando caer la pluma, manchando de esa forma el pergamino.

—¡Por Merlín, qué desastre! —exclamó enfadado al ver la tinta extenderse por el pergamino mientras buscaba la varita entre los papeles desperdigados de su escritorio.

Amelia volvió a mirar al estante, con miedo de haber arruinado el momento. Si quería respuestas, el señor Johnson debería estar distraído y de buen humor.

—¿Decías algo, Amelia? —preguntó él al cabo de un par de minutos, aparentemente más tranquilo, luego de haber limpiado con magia la mancha del pergamino.

—Solo tengo curiosidad por saber qué hizo Usted-Sabe-Quien para lograr ser inmortal.

Mark Johnson la miró durante un momento y Amelia casi podía imaginar que iba a regañarla, pero para su sorpresa suspiró con cansancio y se hundió un su butaca.

—Al parecer, él utilizó un Horcrux.

—¿Un qué?

—No me preguntes sobre ello, es un tema realmente aterrador —dijo agitando las manos como si espantase moscas. Amelia miró inconscientemente al estante más alejado y el hombre siguió su mirada— No tengo libros sobre magia oscura, por si te lo preguntabas.

Amelia sonrió ligeramente, un poco nerviosa, preguntándose cuál sería el siguiente paso que debería dar.

—Pero él no fue inmortal siempre. En algún momento de su vida empezó a serlo…

—No lo sé —negó con la cabeza. A Amelia le pareció que estaba incómodo con el interrogatorio.

—Él estuvo en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

—Sí, durante la década de los 40.

La joven sintió una punzada de satisfacción al recibir por fin una respuesta concreta. Volvió a mirar al estante que tenía al lado y acarició el lomo de un libro.

—Me imagino que incluso en Hogwarts ha hecho cosas terribles —aventuró.

—Así es.

La respuesta la dejó quieta, casi sin respirar, esperando a que Johnson continuara, sin atreverse siquiera a moverse un centímetro por temor a que el hombre cambiase de opinión y decidiera no contarle nada.

—Solo sé que abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, y con ello mató a una estudiante.

Amelia asintió, pensativa. El tono de voz del hombre le indicaba que no quería decir más. Cogió el libro que había elegido y se acercó lentamente al escritorio sin levantar la mirada, dibujando con el dedo los grabados de la portada. Lo que acababa de averiguar era información privilegiada y no cualquiera tenía acceso a ella, lo que hacía que Amelia se preguntara qué cosas más sabrían los Johnson y de qué manera lo habían averiguado.

—Supongo que casi nadie sabe todo esto —dijo cuidadosamente, dejando el libro en el escritorio— Me pregunto cómo lo ha averiguado usted.

El señor Johnson miró a la puerta, seguramente comprobando que su esposa no estaba por ahí y cogió aire.

—Hace mucho tiempo soñé con derrotar a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, como muchos a quienes conocí. Pero he visto morir a tantos que lo han intentado —le respondió de manera sombría—. Me di cuenta de que había un siniestro secreto en torno a su regreso, hace unos años. Trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios me ha ayudado a investigar lo que realmente sucedía, pues a parte del tiempo, dedicaba mis días a pesquisar los enigmas de la muerte. Así es como descubrí el secreto del Innombrable. Pero por supuesto, debía callarme. Nadie debía saber lo que había hecho yo. Luego supe que había hombres que trabajaban para él entre los Inefables. No podía fiarme de nadie.

Amelia asintió quedamente, repasando en su mente lo que acababa de averiguar.

—Gracias por contármelo, señor Johnson.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el hombre la llamó. Creyendo que le diría algo sobre no cometer imprudencias, se giró con cierta reserva.

—Te estás dejando el libro —dijo simplemente, señalando al escritorio.

La joven sonrió aliviada y volvió para cogerlo. Una nueva pregunta se formó en su mente. Quizás era tentar demasiado a su suerte, pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Una última cosa… —dudó sobre si era buena idea decirlo— Quien-Usted-Sabe tiene un nombre fuera de lo común y…

—No es su nombre realmente —explicó el señor Johnson—. Muy pocos lo saben, pero mientras estuvo en Hogwarts su nombre era Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Amelia sintió una punzada de emoción y triunfo. Con un nombre todo se volvía mucho más fácil. Sonrió levemente y abandonó el estudio, ignorando la mirada de preocupación que le echaba Mark Johnson.

Mientras subía las escaleras con el libro en las manos, su mente retrocedió varios años, hasta su segundo curso, cuando todos creían, incluida ella, que Potter era el Heredero de Slytherin. Cuando ella vivía con miedo de ser la siguiente, temiendo aparecer petrificada en cualquier momento. Pero lo que más recordaba, era la conversación en susurros de los estudiantes mayores de su casa, quienes se quedaban en la Sala Común hasta altas horas de la noche tratando de descubrir lo que era el monstruo de la Cámara, o si es que en verdad existía tal lugar. Ella, junto a Lisa y Mandy, o a veces sola, escuchaba a escondidas aquellas tertulias, pero al final, terminaba durmiéndose bajo la mesa.

Amelia sonrió ligeramente ante ese recuerdo, rememorando la vez en que, al quedarse dormida, golpeó la pata de la mesa en sueños, siendo descubierta por Penelope Clearwater, quien en lugar de regañarla, la despertó suavemente y la condujo hasta su cama.

Durante las conversaciones que escuchó a hurtadillas, Amelia se enteró que la última vez que la Cámara fue abierta, según cierta leyenda, había sido cincuenta años antes. Y a pesar que en ese entonces nadie parecía saber el nombre del autor del hecho, ahora la joven estaba eufórica al comprobar que aquello no era un simple cuento, y que acababa de conocer un secreto largamente guardado.

-o-

Dos días más tarde, Amelia decidió que había llegado el momento de actuar. Casi no había descansado pensando en lo que iba a hacer, repasaba en su mente todos y cada uno de los pasos que tenía planeado hacer, esperando no equivocarse. A la mitad de la noche se levantó de su cama y se vistió silenciosamente. Cogió una túnica de su armario y se envolvió en una capa de viaje, ambos eran obsequios de la señora Johnson. Miró por última vez la habitación que había sido su abrigo y salió decidida. Bajó de puntillas por las escaleras y entró al estudio. De prisa, y haciendo todo lo posible por no hacer ruido, abrió el cajón en busca del giratiempo, pero éste no estaba.

Sintió como si la realidad la abofeteara, burlándose de sus ilusiones. ¿Dónde rayos estaba el giratiempo? Desesperadamente giró la cabeza, esperando encontrar un escondite, hasta que recordó que tras unos libros estaba una caja fuerte muggle. Había visto a los Johnson guardar algo ahí unos días atrás y gracias a ello pudo ver la clave. Era posible que el giratiempo estuviera en ese rincón. De modo que se acercó a la estantería y retiró los libros, dejando a la vista la caja. Susurró la clave mientras se aseguraba que era la correcta y con una sonrisa la abrió. Dentro estaba el pequeño cofre. Sin perder el tiempo lo cogió y lo abrió. Casi rio del alivio al ver el giratiempo intacto. Lo tomó y pasó la cadena por su cabeza, guardando el cofre de nuevo en la caja fuerte. Al devolverla su mano chocó con un saco que tintineó. Se dio cuenta que había dinero, de modo que decidió llevarse unos cuantos galeones.

Miró atrás por un segundo, a la puerta, y cerró la caja, volviendo a colocar los libros. Sacó del cajón del escritorio los papeles y volvió a leer rápidamente sobre los giratiempos, mientras asentía para sí misma susurrando las frases más importantes.

Guardó todo en su lugar, pero antes de irse tomó un pergamino en blanco y cogió la pluma del tintero. Empezó a escribir apresuradamente, con las manos temblándole, agradeciendo todo a los señores Johnson y pidiendo disculpas por llevarse el giratiempo y el oro. Se sentía un poco mal por irse de esa forma, pero no había opciones, si ellos supieran su plan jamás la dejarían ir. Seguramente se arrepentirían por haberle dicho tantas cosas sobre el causante de la muerte de su familia.

Decidió irse directamente desde el estudio, pues si intentaba salir, al abrir la puerta, se activarían todas las alarmas y no quería despertar a los Johnson.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces y cerró los ojos. Tomó el giratiempo que colgaba de su cuello y comenzó a darle vueltas mientras las contaba en silencio pero de manera atenta para no equivocarse. Tal y como había leído, cada vuelta representaba un año que quisiera retroceder, de modo que se dispuso a dar más de cincuenta vueltas. Era un trabajo tedioso pero se sorprendió por lo rápido que avanzaba.

Un ruido en la parte superior de la casa la distrajo e inconscientemente dejó de dar vueltas al giratiempo. Aquel segundo fue suficiente para que la magia del objeto funcionara. La envolvió una bola de luz deslumbrante que le hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras escuchaba sonidos ininteligibles. El tiempo pasaba en reversa increíblemente rápido. Esperó con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos, tratando de no tocar la rueda del giratiempos, aterrada ante la posibilidad de caer en un año equivocado.

-o-

_**Londres, Agosto de 1944**_

Amelia pensaba en la posibilidad de utilizar más de una vez el giratiempo. Si caía en un año equivocado, o las cosas no salían como esperaba, volvería a girar la rueda y asunto solucionado. Sonrió mientras se decía que nada podía salir mal. Pero en cuanto terminó de formular esas palabras en su mente, sintió vibrar al giratiempo. Abrió los ojos asustada y lo observó, girando rápidamente, pero la luz que la envolvía comenzaba a parpadear. Ahogó un gemido de angustia al oír un crujido seguido por la desaparición repentina de la luz.

Parpadeó fuertemente para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que le rodeaba y se sorprendió al encontrarse en un callejón solitario. No podía ver bien el giratiempo, pero al tocarlo pudo sentir la resquebrajadura en el reloj de arena. Amelia cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente con pesar. No podía fallar.

Ocultó el ya inútil giratiempo dentro de su túnica y se dirigió hacia la desierta calle muggle. No sabía bien dónde estaba pues la ciudad era muy diferente a como la conocía. Un sentimiento opresivo la llenó cuando vio a lo lejos edificios derruidos. Pero sabía que la guerra dejaba huellas más profundas que esas.

No sabía la hora, pero se encontró por las calles con unos pocos muggles, pero no encontró la manera de preguntarles donde se encontraba. Ella no conocía esas calles, y si hubiera pasado por ellas en su época, seguramente tenían diferencias. Aún no caía en la cuenta de en qué año se encontraba, pero estaba segura que estaba en medio de una guerra. Eso no mejoraba las cosas, pero al menos le decía que estaba en la época adecuada.

Caminó de prisa, leyendo los nombres de las calles, y llegó hasta el lugar en el que más deseaba estar, aunque recién se diera cuenta. Era distinta a como la recordaba, pero esa fachada era inconfundible. Le parecía increíble estar frente a su casa. La calle estaba iluminada por faroles, lo que le daba al lugar un aire fantasmal. El interior de su casa estaba en penumbras. Claramente sus habitantes ya estaban descansando. Necesitaba entrar a ese lugar. No podía estar tan cerca y resistir el impulso de echar un vistazo, aunque supiera que eso la destrozaría aún más.

La puerta principal estaba bien cerrada, pero Amelia dio un rodeo a la casa y se acercó a la puerta de servicio. Conocía un truco para abrir aquella puerta sin necesidad de tener la llave. ¡Cuántas veces había entrado sigilosamente dándole un susto a su hermana! Ahora que ya no estaba en posesión de su varita no tenía de otra que utilizarlo. Sacó una horquilla de su pelo y, tras varios intentos, abrió la puerta.

Sin perder tiempo entró, no sin antes echar un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la veía. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero no por ello dejó de sentir aquella familiar sensación que siempre la embargaba nada más pisar esa casa. Cruzó la cocina y llegó a un pasillo que conducía a la sala. Con una sonrisa nostálgica recorrió con la mirada aquella estancia en la que solía pasar tanto tiempo. Nada había cambiado. Todo estaba en su lugar, los sillones, la mesita, el piano. Quiso subir y ver las habitaciones, pero un pequeño objeto llamó su atención. Estaba sobre el piano, lo reconocería donde fuera. Tomó la pequeña cajita entre sus manos mientras, atónita, se sentaba en la silla del piano.

El objeto era una caja musical, había sido un regalo de su abuela, y ella le había dicho que su madre se la había obsequiado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sintió que su corazón saltaba al darse cuenta que probablemente su abuela se hallara en ese momento durmiendo en el piso de arriba. ¿Cómo sería de joven? Ahora que caía en la cuenta, nunca había visto fotos de ella en su juventud. Con las manos temblorosas abrió la tapa de la caja musical mientras giraba una pequeña llave del costado para darle cuerda. Una bella, triste y a la vez misteriosa melodía la envolvió en ese instante. Los suaves y dulces acordes invadían su alma, la pequeña bailarina que giraba al son de la música siempre la había hipnotizado. Cuántas veces había tocado aquella misma canción en aquel antiguo piano…

Pudo escuchar de nuevo su propia voz, de niña, tarareando la canción al mismo tiempo que veía girar a la bailarina de cristal…

Aquel mismo salón, sentada en aquel mismo taburete con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus pequeñas manos sin dejar de observar a la bailarina. Soñaba con bailar igual, con ser una bailarina. Se lo había dicho a su abuela, a su querida abuela Lavinia. Ella le había sonreído y le había dicho que podría ser quien quisiera. Nadie se lo impediría. En ese momento había percibido un extraño brillo en los ojos de Lavinia, como si quisiera llorar. Pero el rápido parpadeo de su abuela había hecho desaparecer ese brillo y Amelia creyó que se lo había imaginado.

‹‹_Odio la tarta de queso —había dicho muy enfurruñada una Amelia de cinco años, sentada a la mesa del comedor—. La odio››_

‹‹_Querida, jamás has probado una tarta de queso —respondió su abuela con una sonrisa conciliadora—. El que tu amiga de la escuela te haya dicho que es horrible no quiere decir que lo sea. No puedes odiar algo que no conoces››_

Esa vez hizo caso a su abuela, luego de reflexionar profundamente aquella frase. Había decidido probar esa dichosa tarta y con sorpresa había descubierto que era deliciosa. Después de eso se prometió a sí misma a no despreciar algo que no conocía sólo por comentarios ajenos.

No supo el tiempo que permaneció sentada ahí escuchando la melodía, sólo sabía que la magia se había roto al escuchar una voz infantil desde el piso superior, llamando suavemente a su madre. Amelia sacudió su cabeza, cerró la cajita y se levantó para salir presurosamente de aquella casa.

Regresó a la cocina con rapidez, salió por la puerta de servicio y subió los escalones de piedra, para luego correr por la acera. En ese momento fue consciente de las silenciosas lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas. Intentó evitar que más lágrimas cayeran mordiéndose los labios. Ver su casa y volver a invocar aquellos fantasmas del pasado había abierto de nuevo la herida que tenía y ahora la inundaba un odio inconmensurable. Mataría a Tom Riddle. Lo mataría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida.

Con el odio carcomiéndola se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante. Ningún plan funcionaría sin una visita a ese lugar. Cuando llegó al bar, éste estaba en penumbras y casi vacío. Las únicas personas que se encontraban allí estaban por los rincones del lugar, en silencio, sentados a una mesa alejada, tomándose con tranquilidad algún brebaje.

Amelia se acercó a la barra, pidió al tabernero una habitación y, tras pagar por la noche, tomó la llave y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Ahora sólo quería dormir. Por la mañana comenzaría a llevar a cabo la primera parte de su plan.

-o-

Al día siguiente Amelia se despertó bastante tarde. Enfadada consigo misma por ello, estuvo lista en menos de lo que usualmente tardaba. Bajó al bar para comer sin perder más tiempo y se apresuró en salir hacia el Callejón Diagón. Pasó por la entrada del patio trasero del bar junto a un numeroso grupo que había venido de compras desde Gales. Al salir al callejón, Amelia se alejó rápidamente de los niños entusiastas que hablaban sobre lo maravilloso que era el Quidditch y, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a Ollivander's. Al entrar en la tienda, la campañilla sonó avisando de su llegada al mago que acababa de aparecer en el mostrador. Naturalmente, el señor Ollivander era ahora más joven de como Amelia lo había visto en su época, el día en que había ido a comprar su primera varita.

—¿Qué le sucedió a su primera varita?—le preguntó el señor Ollivander tras saludarla.

—Me la robaron — respondió escuetamente la joven, recordando con rabia cómo los mortífagos se habían quedado con su varita.

—Mmm… Bueno, seguramente habrá por aquí otra varita que le vaya bien… —comentó el mago mientras le tomaba las medidas a la joven— Nunca olvido las varitas que vendo y curiosamente no recuerdo haberla visto antes de hoy…

—La verdad es que la compré en otro lugar… —dijo Amelia sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

—¿Una varita Gregorovitch, tal vez? —preguntó el señor Ollivander mientras buscaba una varita en el estante repleto.

—Sí. Eso es —se apresuró a responder la joven deseando que el mago dejara de preguntar sobre su anterior varita.

—Bueno. Entonces probemos con ésta —dijo tomando una caja polvorienta y dándole la varita a la joven para que la probara—. Laurel, pelo de unicornio, rígida… Creo que no —dijo quitándosela—. Probemos ésta. Arce y fénix, ligeramente flexible —pero inmediatamente volvió a quitársela, luego posó en sus manos una tercera varita—. Nogal negro, pelo de unicornio, veintiséis centímetros, inflexible —al instante Amelia sintió la conocida sensación de calidez que se extendía por todo su brazo y la inundaba por completo—. ¡Perfecto! La tercera es la vencida.

El señor Ollivander, muy contento, envolvió con celo la varita y se la entregó a la joven que le pagó los siete galeones por ella. Amelia salió de la tienda guardando su compra descuidando por un instante su camino, lo que ocasionó que chocara contra alguien. Ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con un joven mago de su misma edad, tenía el pelo oscuro y la piel blanca. Llevaba varios paquetes que Amelia supuso serían libros, éstos se tambalearon por el choque pero fueron detenidos de caer al suelo gracias a un ágil movimiento por parte del muchacho. Él la miró por un segundo ofreciéndole disculpas antes de seguir su camino. Ella también continuó caminando, dispuesta a volver al Caldero Chorreante. Podía ver al chico caminar delante de ella, separados por un par de personas y por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarlo con extrañeza. Lo vio acercarse a alguien al lado de la tienda de calderos, y lo que escuchó cuando pasó por su lado le hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Qué tal el verano, Riddle?

Sin atreverse a creer lo que oía, Amelia fingió interesarse por un caldero del escaparate mientras echaba un vistazo al chico que había hablado. Éste se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de distancia de la joven. Tenía el pelo rubio y la barbilla puntiaguda. Era casi tan alto como el hombre que estaba a su lado que por el parecido debía de ser su padre. Amelia continuó observando los calderos sin dejar de echar continuas y discretas miradas.

—No puedo quejarme, Malfoy.

—Mira, te presento a mi padre, Armand Malfoy. Padre, él es Tom Riddle —Amelia captó un vistazo en el que pudo observar cómo Riddle y Malfoy se daban la mano —, ya sabes, el Heredero de Slytherin.

Con la última frase, el joven Malfoy había intentado bajar la voz, acercando la cabeza a su padre, pero había fracasado en el intento debido a su ferviente admiración, porque hasta Amelia lo escuchó claramente. Pudo ver el leve gesto de enfado de Riddle, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Además, nadie les prestaba atención.

—Vaya —comentó el señor Malfoy—. Eso es realmente interesante. Pero no dejo de notar que Riddle es un apellido muggle.

—Desgraciadamente así es, señor —dijo Riddle con una leve nota de disgusto en su voz—. La sangre de Salazar que corre por mis venas me la dio mi madre.

—Bien. Trataremos de olvidar que sangre tan pura como la de la estirpe de Slytherin se haya tenido que mezclar con impurezas —comentó el señor Malfoy torciendo el gesto—. Abraxas y yo nos dirigíamos al Callejón Knockturn, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes allí. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

—Será un honor, señor Malfoy.

—¿Va a comprar algo, señorita?

Amelia se sobresaltó y miró hacia la tienda de calderos. Frente a ella estaba el dependiente que la miraba de manera interrogante. Ella trató de no parecer demasiado enojada por la interrupción, pero tartamudeó un poco mirando de reojo a Riddle y los Malfoy que le dedicaron una mirada de superioridad y cierto desprecio al verla tan cerca suyo. Claramente la fuerte voz del mago de la tienda había llamado su atención.

—Quiero saber el precio de éste —preguntó ella señalando un gran caldero de cobre, mientras el señor Malfoy comenzaba a irse.

—Veinticinco galeones.

—Bien, volveré luego —respondió distraídamente.

Amelia observó cómo los tres hombres se alejaban y se internaban en la multitud casi perdiéndose de vista. Se apresuró en seguirlos, pensando que quizás esa era su única oportunidad de matarlo. Elegiría el momento adecuado cuidadosamente. Pero algo le decía que era posible que él ya tuviera creado el Horcrux que lo anclaba a la vida eterna. En ese caso debería seguirlo de todos modos y averiguar donde vivía, y así podría encontrar aquel Horcrux. El problema era reconocerlo. ¿Cómo rayos sabría qué es lo que buscaba? ¿Podría reconocerlo de tenerlo enfrente?

Trataba de seguir a Riddle y a los Malfoy a una distancia prudente, preguntándose si no sería mejor esperar a que salieran del Callejón Knockturn y así seguirlo después. Pero, ¿y si había algo en aquel lugar relacionado con Horcruxes? ¿Y si se daba cuenta de que ella lo seguía?

Fuera como fuese, ella se encontró caminando cautelosamente, doblando una esquina y entrando en el tenebroso callejón. Pudo distinguir la cabeza rubia del señor Malfoy encabezando la marcha. Se apresuró para no perderlos de vista pero, de repente, una mano le cogió del brazo con fuerza. Dando un respingo se volteó y se encontró con una anciana bruja, encorvada, mirándola con ojos hundidos y llorosos. Su sonrisa dejaba ver que le faltaban unos dientes. Era lo más parecido a las brujas de los cuentos de hadas, pensó Amelia. Se veía débil y frágil, pero sujetaba a Amelia con tanta fuerza que ella pensó que era más poderosa de lo que parecía.

—¿A dónde vas, jovencita? —le dijo en voz baja y un tanto temblorosa.

Amelia miró hacia donde había visto a Riddle, pero tanto él como los Malfoy habían desaparecido. Volvió a mirar a la pequeña bruja. Ella la miraba sin pestañear.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. Me están esperando… —dijo Amelia intentando soltarse. Se sentía demasiado nerviosa y asustada.

—No, no —negó la bruja moviendo la cabeza—. Nadie te está esperando.

—Por supuesto que sí —protestó la joven tratando de soltarse, pero a cada forcejeo la anciana la sujetaba más fuertemente.

—Te estás adentrando en terreno peligroso —le susurró mientras metía su mano libre dentro de la túnica. Amelia creyó que sacaría su varita y la maldeciría—. Necesitarás esto.

Amelia miró lo que le enseñaba. Se trataba de un extraño y hermoso collar. La cadena era gruesa, y de ella pendía un dije que parecía ser una especie de gárgola con las alas extendidas, que estaba sentada sobre un triángulo invertido. Sin entender, la joven pasó su vista del collar a la bruja, mirándola con interrogación.

—Cógelo y jamás te lo quites del cuello—le instó tomando su mano y colocando el collar en la palma, para luego cerrarle los dedos con fuerza. Amelia trató de devolvérselo pero la bruja negaba con la cabeza—. Te protegerá de lo que intentas destruir.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Pero la pregunta de Amelia quedó en el aire porque la bruja se apresuró a desaparecer entre la multitud. Volvió a mirar el collar. ¿Qué significaba esto? Tenía miedo incluso de tenerlo en la mano. ¿Y si era un peligroso artefacto de magia oscura, diseñado para matar al que lo llevara? ¿Era por eso por lo que la bruja se lo había dado así sin más? Le había dicho que jamás se lo quitara… Por un momento se imaginó siendo ahorcada por un collar. Sopesó la posibilidad de deshacerse del collar pero, contra su buen juicio, lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Entonces se propuso encontrar a Riddle de nuevo. La anciana había aparecido en el momento en que seguía al chico, ocasionando que lo perdiera de vista, ¿no había sido ese el objetivo de la bruja? Pero luego se dijo que ella no tenía modo de saber lo que estaba haciendo allí. Miró a su alrededor y no vio ni rastro de Riddle y los Malfoy. Paseó su vista por las sombrías tiendas, con extraños artefactos en sus escaparates. Anduvo por el callejón mirando detenidamente el interior de los negocios, espiando por sus sucias ventanas en busca de Riddle. ¿Y si ya se había ido mientras forcejeaba con la bruja? Un acceso de desesperación la envolvió, reprimiéndose mentalmente por su descuido.

Ya se estaba dando por vencida cuando por fin lo encontró. Estaba solo en el interior de una pequeña tienda casi al final del callejón. Hablaba con el empleado que estaba tras el mostrador. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella entró. Se arrepintió al segundo de haberlo hecho y tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. Nada más poner un pie en el lugar, Riddle se volteó para mirar al intruso y sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo en el que él la observó fríamente. Ella se irguió para demostrar que no la intimidaba y se acercó a un estante para observar su contenido mientras esperaba que la conversación entre Riddle y el empleado reanudara.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? —preguntó con voz rasposa el encargado. Amelia se giró hacia él.

—Puedo esperar —dijo ella mirando a Riddle de reojo.

—Como desee —dijo y luego bajó la voz dirigiéndose a Riddle—. Ya le traigo lo que me pidió.

Amelia siguió observando el estante que tenía enfrente evitando voltear mientras escuchaba al encargado alejarse. Dejaron de oírse sus pasos y un silencio demasiado tenso llenó el ambiente. La joven casi esperaba que Riddle le dijera algo. ¡Esto era ridículo! ¿Por qué tendría que hablarle? Tenía miedo que él se hubiese dado cuenta que lo seguía. Trató de distraerse mirando los frascos del estante. Líquidos de diferentes colores los llenaban, y en algunos flotaban extraños objetos de un desagradable aspecto viscoso. Por fin volvieron a escucharse los pasos del empleado que volvía.

—Aquí está. Es lo mejor en venenos indetectables —dijo el mago en casi un susurro.

Amelia frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué iba a hacer el chico con un veneno. O mejor dicho, en quién lo iba a utilizar.

—Bien. Lo que acordamos —dijo Riddle en voz baja. Un sonido metálico chocando contra la madera resonó en el silencio de la tienda.

Riddle salió de la tienda tras despedirse y Amelia lo observó irse a través de la ventana. Le dedicó otra fría mirada antes de perderse de vista.

—Ahora sí, señorita.

Amelia miró al mago sin saber qué decir. No podía salir corriendo, pondría en evidencia su propósito. Decidió preguntar por los frascos del estante.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó señalando a un frasco grande, empolvado, lleno de un líquido sanguinolento en el que se mantenía a flote una cosa ennegrecida.

—Eso es un corazón humano.

Amelia elevó las cejas con sorpresa. Murmuró ‹‹_Vaya_ ››y miró a los demás frascos rápidamente, y en uno de ellos pudo observar una mano amputada. Volvió a mirar al encargado que seguía observándola de manera interrogante y decidió que era hora de irse. Pero recordó el collar que le había dado la bruja. Decidió fingir el motivo de su entrada al mismo tiempo que trataba de averiguar algo.

—Bueno —dijo sacando de su bolsillo el collar—. Imagino que usted sabe sobre maldiciones…

—Mi especialidad son las pociones, como habrá notado —comentó él mirando con desconfianza a la joven.

—Lo sé —se apresuró a responder ella—. Sólo me preguntaba…

—Sé cosas… sí.

—Bueno… Lo que me interesa saber es si éste collar tiene alguna maldición —dijo ella colocándolo en el mostrador.

El hombre tomó el collar y lo acercó más a sus ojos, entrecerrándolos mientras lo examinaba. Amelia comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y a querer irse de ahí.

—¿Por qué decidió entrar en un negocio de pociones para averiguarlo? Borgin y Burkes se dedica a objetos malditos —dijo él sin dejar observar la gárgola.

—Es que no me interesa venderlo… —improvisó la joven sin saber a ciencia cierta si en esa tienda se vendían o compraban objetos.

—Sí… Bien pensado. El viejo Burke se inventaría cualquier cosa sobre el objeto con tal de que se lo venda al menor precio posible. Pero éste collar no tiene una maldición. No es más que un simple amuleto de protección al portador. La gárgola cumple el papel de ahuyentar a quien quiera dañarla. No tiene de qué preocuparse, es seguro —añadió devolviéndoselo.

—Eso me tranquiliza —comentó la joven tomando el collar y volviéndolo a guardar en su bolsillo.

—Claro que si prefiere un collar maldito, ya sabe, para dárselo a alguien, Burke tiene uno de ópalos francamente soberbio…

Amelia miró al mago por un instante y luego esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Gracias, le echaré un vistazo.

Salió del negocio sonriendo burlonamente, imaginándose qué tal se vería Riddle con un collar de ópalos.

* * *

_**Edit: **__También he agregado cosas sobre los Johnson y la estancia de Amelia con ellos, que os ayudará a comprender más sobre su actitud._


	4. El Callejón Knockturn

**Summary: **Curiosidad e insensatez van de la mano.

**Canción recomendada:** Gossamer Mist – Nox Arcana:

www "punto" youtube "punto" com "barra" watch?v = vhXupL8AVdA

* * *

**Matar a la Serpiente**

_por Muinesva_

_**.**_

—**CAPÍTULO TRES—**

**El Callejón Knockturn**

**.**

_Los días oscuros detrás de mí  
Ahora ya nunca me lastimarán._

_Delirium – Epica_

_**.**_

Tras salir del Callejón Knockturn, Amelia creyó que de nuevo había perdido de vista a Riddle, pero vio que la suerte estaba de su lado al localizarlo saliendo de la botica y dirigirse hacia la salida del Callejón Diagon. Durante un buen rato lo siguió, manteniendo una distancia prudente, hasta llegar a un edificio gris y de aspecto destartalado que tenía un viejo letrero indicando que el lugar era un orfanato.

La joven se escondió en las sombras, al otro lado de la calle, observando al chico desaparecer detrás de la puerta. Amelia se sentó en la vereda y mantuvo su vista fija en el edificio, observando las ventanas, preparada para ver un atisbo de actividad que le indicara el lugar donde estaba él. ¿Volvería a salir? Decidió esperar un poco ahí afuera antes de entrar, incluso pensaba quedarse hasta que se hiciera más tarde, cuando quizás todos dormían. Sintió sus piernas entumecidas al cabo de un par de horas. Entonces resolvió actuar. Era obvio que él no saldría ya.

Se acercó a la reja y la abrió intentando que sonara lo menos posible. Aun así, la verja chirrió como si le reprochara su incursión. Se deslizó dentro y se aproximó a la puerta, escuchando atentamente cada sonido. Desde la calle había visto el edificio casi a oscuras, y en vista de la hora, supuso que todos estaban cenando. Se preguntó si Riddle fue directo a cenar con los demás, o quizás haya preferido ir directo a su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y echó un rápido vistazo dentro, todo estaba a media luz y un fuerte sonido de niños hablando y riendo tapaba las voces de los demás. Aquellas risas se mezclaban con los tintineos de los cubiertos que chocaban con los platos. A la izquierda estaba la puerta que daba al comedor que se encontraba entreabierta de modo que Amelia podía ver un poco de su interior. Nadie estaba demasiado cerca que pudiera advertir su presencia.

Al frente, sumida en la oscuridad, estaban las escaleras, y a la derecha una puerta cerrada. Supuso que se trataba de la oficina. Los vidrios catedral de la puerta no estaban iluminados por lo que dedujo que nadie estaba dentro. Se apresuró a entrar antes de que terminara la cena. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y observó la oficina.

—_Lumos_ —susurró.

Los estantes estaban repletos de archivos viejos. Se acercó al escritorio que estaba al medio de la oficina y lo rodeó. Buscó por los cajones algo que le sirviera y tras desesperarse hojeando carpetas halló lo que buscaba, la lista de los niños y sus habitaciones asignadas. No le apetecía abrir cada puerta buscando a Riddle, de modo que agradeció la organización del orfanato en ese aspecto. Recorrió el dedo índice sobre los nombres buscando el que necesitaba. No tardó en hallarlo.

_Riddle, Tom Marvolo - Habitación 13-A - 2do piso_

Cerró el archivo y se dispuso a guardarlo pero algo llamó su atención. Una carpeta con el nombre de Riddle escrito encima estaba sobre una pila de archivos de otros chicos; todos reposaban sobre la mesa, seguramente estaban siendo actualizados.

Cerró el cajón tras guardar el archivo que sacó y tomó el de Tom Riddle. Tenía curiosidad. Pero se sentía contrariada, realmente no le importaba lo que podría decir el archivo. Una vez más su curiosidad venció. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta que estaba organizado por años. Cada hoja era un año, y todas tenían una fotografía en la esquina superior derecha sujeta con un pequeño broche. Leyó un poco, pero se detuvo más en mirar las fotografías. En cada una de ellas un niño –y más tarde un joven- posaba de la misma manera indiferente. Poco había cambiado en diecisiete años. La misma mirada fría, la misma mueca de sutil arrogancia. Su mirada parecía traspasar a quien lo viera, como si quisiera escarbar en lo más profundo de quien osara dirigirle la mirada. A pesar de que sus ojos daban la impresión de estar vacíos, como si no miraran realmente, ella pudo observar un extraño brillo en las últimas siete fotos. Un segundo después reconoció esa chispa, siempre estaba presente en quien orgullosamente guarda un secreto. Imaginó que ese secreto tenía que ver con Hogwarts, ya que en las primeras fotos más que un niño arrogante parecía uno desdichado.

Las páginas hablaban de un chico curioso e inteligente. Ansioso por aprender. Antisocial en la mayoría de las ocasiones, algo que en los últimos años se había ido acentuando. Diferente en muchos sentidos, lo que ocasionaba el rechazo y temor de sus compañeros. Varios problemas relacionados con su poderoso instinto de venganza… Y de repente, se mencionaba que el chico se había ido tranquilizando con el paso de los años, se había vuelto más amable y educado, pero que continuaba sin hacer amistades en el orfanato.

Amelia dejó de leer en el instante en que escuchó moverse el pomo de la puerta. Al echar un vistazo a la entrada pudo ver la sombra de alguien que intentaba entrar. Rápidamente colocó el archivo en su lugar y miró a su alrededor en busca de un lugar para esconderse, pero sólo alcanzó a meterse bajo el escritorio.

—_Nox_ —susurró ya bajo la mesa.

La tabla de madera posterior impediría que la vieran desde la entrada, pero si quien fuera la persona que entraba se acercaba al escritorio y encendían las luces, irremediablemente la descubrirían. Se concentró para desaparecer pero unas voces infantiles hicieron que abriera los ojos rápidamente. Al parecer, solo eran un par de niños que trataban de recuperar algo que la directora les había confiscado. Pero no pudieron buscar por mucho tiempo, pues al parecer la directora se acercaba, de modo que los niños huyeron. Los tacones de la directora resonaron mientras se alejaba, pasando de largo por su oficina.

Amelia suspiró aliviada, se enderezó y cuidadosamente recorrió la estancia para salir y subir las escaleras. La cena había terminado y ahora todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones, seguramente habían subido mientras ella se encontraba absorta contemplando los archivos. Quizás todos dormían, o simplemente fingían hacerlo, pues la directora y sus ayudantes pasaban por cada habitación revisando si sus integrantes dormían ya. Oía sus voces en el piso superior reprendiendo a alguien por alguna tonta travesura.

Escuchó unos ruidosos pasos bajando las escaleras que amenazaban con sorprenderla, de modo que, contra su buen juicio, abrió la primera puerta que tenía cerca y se encerró ahí. Tarde se dio cuenta de que acababa de entrar al 13-A. Vio el número grabado en una placa de metal incrustada en lo alto de la puerta en el último segundo antes de cerrarla.

Tuvo miedo de voltearse y ver a Riddle apuntándole con su varita, amenazando con matarla. Instintivamente, tomo su propia varita fuertemente y la sacó al mismo tiempo que volteaba. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que Tom Riddle descansaba en su cama, con un libro abierto sobre el pecho, y los ojos cerrados, claramente durmiendo.

Podría estar fingiendo, pensó, vio que había entrado y fingió dormir. No. No lo creía. Supuso que el sanguinario Voldemort nunca fingiría dormir apaciblemente mientras alguien irrumpe en su habitación. Pero él aún no era Voldemort.

Se acercó cuidadosamente, alerta a cualquier movimiento en su rostro, pues podría despertar en cualquier momento. Agradeció la luz de luna que se filtraba por su ventana y se posaba en su rostro, haciendo que no fuera necesario conjurar el hechizo _Lumos _para detectar algún cambio en su expresión.

Aquel muchacho de diecisiete años no parecía ser un asesino en serie. Lo habría podido confundir con un chico normal sino se lo hubiera encontrado en el Callejón Diagon. Pero Tom Riddle no era un chico normal y jamás lo sería. Debería darse prisa y acabar con él antes de que despertara.

Reparó en su tranquilo rostro y en sus armoniosas facciones, a los ojos de cualquiera que no lo conociera parecería un inocente ángel. Pero Amelia sabía bastante bien que eso no era cierto. Si se hacía mención a los ángeles, él sería un ángel caído nada inocente. Un demonio. Lo había visto en aquella mirada que le había dirigido en el Callejón Knockturn.

Echó una mirada en derredor y decidió buscar primero en su armario. Lo abrió y removió sus cosas lo más silenciosamente que pudo. En los cajones no había nada que le pareciera importante. Una vez más se preguntó si reconocería un Horcrux. ¡Oh, por qué no averiguó sobre ellos en el Callejón Knockturn! Seguramente habría un libro que pudiera ayudarle al respecto, o alguien versado en ellos. Se sentía una estúpida buscando algo sin saber lo que era. Se sentía furiosa consigo misma mientras revolvía la poca ropa que había en el armario en busca de un escondrijo secreto que el chico podía haber utilizado. Pero no había nada. Al menos nada que pareciera importante o valioso.

Se volteó y contempló por un instante al joven que seguía durmiendo. Podía entrever un baúl bajo su cama, pero no se atrevía a acercarse. Tras un segundo de vacilación se acercó y se arrodilló, tirando del baúl con fuerza, tratando de no hacer ruido pero fallando en su intento. No podía evitar aquel sonido sordo que procedía del baúl arrastrándose.

Echaba continuas miradas hacia Riddle temiendo que abriera los ojos en cualquier momento. Pensó que tal vez debería lanzarle un hechizo, asegurándose que no despertara aún. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando logró sacar el baúl. Lo abrió rápidamente pero se detuvo a medio camino al ver moverse al joven. Esperó agazapada tras el baúl conteniendo la respiración, rogando por que siguiera dormido. Él no abrió los ojos y no volvió a moverse y Amelia pudo mirar dentro del baúl.

Libros y más libros ordenados, balanzas y telescopios, el caldero y los ingredientes para pociones. Algunas túnicas. Y su varita. Tanteó con dedos temblorosos las paredes del baúl y lo que podía alcanzar del fondo en busca de un compartimiento secreto. Le pareció que el baúl podría tener un fondo falso, pero para comprobarlo tenía que vaciarlo por completo y la tarea la desanimaba bastante, pues eso significaría tardarse más, y no podía seguir ignorando aquel estremecimiento que sentía y ese molesto hormigueo en la espalda.

Decidió echar un vistazo de nuevo a Riddle y así asegurarse que seguía durmiendo; pensó que lo mejor era lanzarle un hechizo de una buena vez para de esa manera seguir buscando con tranquilidad. Pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con un par de oscuros y furiosos ojos mirándola fijamente. Amelia casi saltó por el susto. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. Una única palabra se formó en su mente en aquel momento: escapar.

Sin preocuparse de cerrar el baúl, se levantó y se apresuró hacia la puerta, abriéndola y saliendo hacia el pasillo. En el momento en que alcanzaba la puerta de la habitación había escuchado los resortes de la cama detrás de ella, lo que quería decir que Riddle se había levantado y ahora la estaba siguiendo. Y probablemente había cogido su varita.

Corrió por las escaleras tan rápido que creyó que los pies la traicionarían y terminaría rodando hacia abajo. No había sentido tanto pánico desde que podía recordar. Unos apresurados pasos detrás de ella le indicaron que Riddle estaba más cerca de lo que creía. No le importó la bulla que estaba metiendo al bajar por los crujientes escalones de madera. Cruzó el vestíbulo y se abrió paso por la puerta principal.

Escuchó puertas que se abrían y voces airadas pero no se detuvo a mirar. Cruzó la reja y corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello, con aquella horrible sensación hormigueante en la espalda. Atravesó la calle sin mirar atrás y llegó a un oscuro callejón, sólo ahí se dio la vuelta y al verse sola se concentró lo más que pudo para aparecerse cerca del Caldero Chorreante, en Charing Cross. Pero en ese momento le costaba demasiado concentrarse.

Desesperada, y casi histérica por no poder visualizar la calle que necesitaba, vio con horror la sombra alargada que se acercaba a su escondite. En el mismo momento en que por fin la imagen del bar se formó en su mente, Riddle apareció frente a ella. Todo sucedió en una milésima de segundo. Él levantó su varita y ella giró para desaparecerse. Lo último que vio fue un rayo violeta y un dolor lacerante atravesó su brazo.

No vio a Riddle esconder la varita rápidamente, ni a otras sombras acercarse al lugar, hablando a gritos sobre un ladrón.

-o-

Amelia se apareció bastante cerca del Caldero Chorreante, tambaleándose peligrosamente sobre el camino empedrado, mientras soltaba un gruñido de dolor. Bajó la mirada y observó su brazo, un corte en la tela se extendía dejando a la vista una herida que no dejaba de sangrar. Se apretó la herida con la mano derecha y se apresuró en entrar al bar.

El dolor la mareaba un poco, pero pudo caminar hasta la barra sin llamar la atención. Golpeó con los nudillos la madera con impaciencia al ver que el tabernero no se encontraba ahí. Dio un respingo en cuanto el hombre apareció de repente, levantándose de detrás de la barra, con dos vasos en las manos. Amelia comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal, preguntándose cómo una simple herida le estaba haciendo temblar las manos. Rebuscó en la túnica y sacó unas monedas, colocándolas sobre la barra.

—Me quedaré otra noche —informó casi apretando los dientes por el dolor.

Su expresión no pasó desapercibida para el tabernero, quien la miró con curiosidad y cierta preocupación.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

Amelia asintió un par de veces, tratando de parecer convincente. Se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación. Al llegar, se quitó la túnica y descubrió la herida que al parecer ya no sangraba demasiado. Fue al baño y limpió con agua el corte, mientras sentía que ya no le dolía como al principio. Era largo y profundo. Ya se compraría un frasco de díctamo al día siguiente. Se preparó unas vendas rompiendo la parte final de las sábanas y cubrió su brazo con ellas, envolviendo con cierta torpeza. El temblor de las manos aún no se le había ido, pero el ritmo cardíaco ya parecía volver a la normalidad.

Exhausta, se tumbó en la cama, respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Sólo quería dormir. Pero su mente comenzó a bombardearla con imágenes de lo que había sucedido, volvió a ver a Riddle atacándola. La iba a matar. Ahora podría estar muerta.

Amelia abrió los ojos repentinamente. Estaba actuando mal. Impulsivamente y con insensatez. Debió averiguar lo que era un Horcrux y cómo destruirlo antes de ir a por Riddle. Pero al verlo en el Callejón Diagon, solo llegó a pensar en que la oportunidad de matarlo se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata. No podía dejar pasar la ocasión.

Dejando de lado los "Y si", volvió a repasar una y otra vez la situación, pensando en el siguiente paso que daría.

Estaba muy asustada, aunque en un principio le costara admitirlo. Tenía miedo de lo que Riddle podría hacerle. Estaba segura que él la buscaría y tomaría represalias por haberla encontrado hurgando en su habitación. ¿Serviría de algo inventarse alguna historia por si acaso? Quizás él ni le daría tiempo de explicarse. Él ya la había atacado, no la escucharía. Simplemente la mataría.

La joven estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que viajar al pasado no era tan buena idea después de todo. Creyó que sería fácil, pero ahora veía que su plan tenía muchos agujeros. Incluso rayaba en lo ridículo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Estaba actuando sin pensar bien las cosas, sólo llevada por su instinto.

Decidió dejar de reprenderse y ponerse a pensar en las posibilidades de conseguir lo que quería. Había caído en los últimos días de agosto del año 1944. Lo había averiguado en la taberna el día en que había llegado. De un par de días Riddle volvería a Hogwarts y lo perdería de vista. Estaba claro que no podía volver al orfanato a buscar aquel maldito Horcrux, pero no veía otra opción. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No tenía de otra que documentarse sobre lo que era exactamente un Horcrux y volver al orfanato. ¿Podría hacerlo en un par de días? ¿Y si no lograba su objetivo a tiempo?

Pero mientras esas preguntas rondaban su mente una idea luchaba por salir a la superficie, pero Amelia la empujaba de nuevo a las profundidades y aun así, al final, tuvo que permitirle manifestarse. Tenía la absurda idea de seguir a Riddle hasta Hogwarts. Al segundo siguiente se reprimió por pensarlo siquiera. ¿Cómo podría ir a Hogwarts? ¿En qué le ayudaría eso?

‹‹_Si quisiera matarte no podría hacerlo_ —se dijo Amelia—. _Ahí estará Dumbledore_››

Pero una vez más se retractó, Riddle había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos y matado a una estudiante bajo las narices de Dumbledore. Y él no hizo nada por evitarlo. Él no evitaría que una chica terminara en el lago o en el Bosque Prohibido, como consecuencia de un desafortunado accidente.

Y sin embargo, era más fácil atacar ahí, en Hogwarts. Ella estaría cada día cerca de Riddle y podría hacer todo lo posible por averiguar lo que necesitaba saber sin que él sospechara.

‹‹_Pero él ya te vio_ —dijo una molesta voz en su mente—. _Es obvio que se acordará de ti. Acabas de arruinarlo todo_››

Con un resoplido de frustración fijó su mirada en el techo, observando las oscuras manchas que se extendían sobre ella. Una de ellas le llamó la atención, se parecía a una lechuza con las alas extendidas. Quizás era una locura, pero tomó aquello como una señal que le indicaba lo que debía hacer.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió de nuevo al Callejón Diagón y tras preguntar el nombre del actual director de Hogwarts, se dirigió a la oficina de correos. Redactó la carta con el mayor cuidado posible y la envió, esperando que esta vez su plan diera resultado.

Consciente de haber actuado precipitadamente, decidió andar con más precaución. Sabía que haber ido detrás de Riddle sin saber exactamente lo que haría ahí había sido una locura. Pero una pregunta no la dejaba tranquila, ¿era en verdad posible que Riddle ya tuviera un Horcrux en ese entonces? ¿Y si lo había creado años después? Si así era, había perdido su oportunidad en el orfanato. A decir verdad, no le parecía viable que un chico de diecisiete años haya comenzado a hacerse inmortal.

Decidió que no perdía nada indagando un poco. Pero una media hora más tarde comprendió que acababa de cometer otro error. Había ido a Flourish & Bloots en busca de algo que le sirviera, pero tras pasar por los abarrotados estantes sin encontrar algo había decidido preguntarle al encargado sobre el tema. La bondadosa cara del mago se transformó y terminó echando a Amelia de la tienda, totalmente fuera de control, gritando que jamás encontraría ese tipo de cosas en su librería.

Avergonzada, e ignorando a las personas que se habían detenido a observar lo que ocurría, se alejó rápidamente y se dirigió al Callejón Knockturn. Una vez allí caminó hasta una librería grande que había visto la anterior vez mientras buscaba a Riddle. El lugar no podía ser más diferente de Flourish & Bloots. En aquella tienda se podía respirar un aire inquietante, como si los mismos libros fuesen espíritus vengativos.

No había nadie tras el mostrador, pero Amelia se tomó la libertad de dirigirse hacia las estanterías y observar, pero se decepcionó al no ver las acostumbradas letras en los lomos. Estos libros ni siquiera llevaban títulos, y si los tenían eran palabras en dialectos que la joven no conocía.

—¿Hay algo que te interese?

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Asustada, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una mujer mayor, no tanto como la que le había dado el collar, que la miraba fijamente. Tenía los ojos extrañamente vacíos y la boca torcida en un extraño gesto, como de disgusto permanente.

—Eh… no…quiero decir sí… —tartamudeó la joven un poco intimidada.

—Vamos, no seas tímida —le dijo tomándola del brazo y llevándola detrás del mostrador hacia una habitación iluminada por un par de agonizantes velas dispuestas en un candelabro que reposaba en una mesa junto a una apagada chimenea. Con fuerza, sentó a Amelia en una silla destartalada ante la mesa y se sentó ella misma en otra silla frente a la chica.

Amelia miró nerviosa a su alrededor, preguntándose para qué la bruja la había traído allí y si no estaba en peligro. Comenzó a planear rápidamente una manera de salir de ahí cuando la mujer volvió a hablar.

—Cuéntame, ¿a qué has venido?

—Buscaba un libro sobre… —empezó retirando la vista de la chimenea cubierta de polvo y telarañas—…Horcrux.

La bruja la miró por un instante fijamente, sin parpadear, su mueca tembló un poco y Amelia temió que ella también la echara de allí gritando.

—Conque Horcrux, ¿eh? —dijo finalmente, la mitad de su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz que desprendía la vela— No te aconsejo seguir con eso, jovencita. No pareces tener las agallas suficientes para hacer uno.

—¡Yo no quiero hacer nada! —protestó— Sólo escuché el término y quiero saber lo que es.

La mujer la miró por un instante tan largo que Amelia pensó que no le diría nada más, pero de repente se levantó y se dirigió al rincón más alejado de la habitación y tras revolver un poco las cosas volvió con un grueso volumen que colocó en la mesa ante ella. Una nube de polvo se elevó al chocar el libro contra la madera.

—Todo está ahí —dijo volviendo a sentarse.

Amelia observó el libro. Estaba encuadernado en lo que parecía ser piel humana y tenía una antigua cerradura llena de manchas.

—No necesita llave —dijo la bruja adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de Amelia— Sólo deja caer unas gotas de sangre en el hueco de la cerradura y se abrirá para ti. Pero te advierto, una vez que lo leas no resistirás la tentación de hacer lo que dice.

—No lo creo —dijo segura de sí misma—. Sólo quiero saber, por curiosidad. Dudo mucho que yo terminara haciendo eso de lo que habla el libro.

—La curiosidad puede llegar a ser mortal —aseguró la bruja—. Piensas que el libro te poseerá para que hagas lo que te dice, pero no. Lo que hay escrito aquí te fascinará y querrás alcanzar lo que te promete, sin que nadie te obligue. El simple hecho de dar tu sangre para abrir el libro sugiere que estás dispuesta a todo.

Amelia observó a la mujer que la observaba atentamente. Estaba segura que no sucumbiría ante las tentaciones del libro, sabía bien cuáles eran sus convicciones, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por lo que ella le decía. ¿Y si terminaba haciendo alguna estupidez?

—Estoy segura que usted sabe sobre el Horcrux. ¿Por qué no me lo dice? Por favor.

La bruja chasqueó la lengua en señal de reprobación.

—Puedo venderte "Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras" si prefieres. Es otro libro en el que hallarás lo que buscas sin el "_peligro"_ de este —dijo la palabra peligro con sorna, como si pensara que Amelia era una cobarde.

—En realidad no puedo comprar nada. No tengo los galeones suficientes —soltó la joven, pero luego dijo, en un tono más suave—: Por favor, cuénteme aunque sea lo principal sobre el Horcrux.

La mujer volvió a chasquear la lengua, pero esta vez asintió. Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz un poco más baja y rápida, como si no quisiera que alguien la oyese hablar de ello.

—Bien. Como quieras. Un Horcrux es simplemente un objeto en el que alguien guarda una parte de su alma, impidiéndole de esa manera morir.

—Pero, eso quiere decir que para crear un Horcrux se debe… ¿destrozar el alma?

—Algo así —respondió lacónicamente.

—¿Hay alguna manera de saber si alguien lo ha hecho? Me refiero a que…

—No hay signos visibles. Nada te permitirá saber si él ya lo hizo —se adelantó la bruja bruscamente— Si ya era inhumano, ahora lo será más.

La joven guardó silencio por un instante, ¿qué quería decir la mujer con _él _e _inhumano_? Por un momento creyó que su mente era un libro abierto. ¿La bruja sabía algo o Amelia sólo se imaginaba cosas?

—¿Qué objetos podrían ser propicios para… crear un Horcrux?

—Cualquier cosa. Desde el objeto más impensado hasta la pertenencia más valiosa —dijo de manera cortante.

Tenía la sensación de que la entrevista había terminado, de modo que Amelia se levantó despacio y miró a la bruja una vez más.

—En verdad le agradezco lo que me ha dicho —dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse.

—Espera.

Amelia se volvió con cierto temor y esperó a que la mujer volviera a hablar.

—Deberías usar ese collar.

—¿Cómo sabe…? —empezó a preguntar sorprendida.

—La que te dio el collar es mi madre. Estaba aquí conmigo cuando te vio por la ventana —explicó la mujer.

—No entiendo por qué su madre me dio ese collar. Si ni siquiera me conoce —dijo contrariada.

—Ella es vidente y una gran conocedora de amuletos. Tiene sus razones para dártelo.

—Pero…

—No hay nada que hacer si las Nornas ya han tejido tu destino. Aun así, debes tener cuidado. La gárgola te protegerá.

Más confundida de lo que había estado antes de entrar en la librería, Amelia se fue tras ver que la mujer no pensaba decirle nada más.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Me gustaría decir algo sobre las Nornas de las que hago mención al final del capítulo. Las Nornas son parte de la mitología nórdica, eran las encargadas de tejer el destino de la humanidad, hilando sus hilos a los pies del fresno Yggdrasil. Según los Eddas (colecciones de historias relacionadas con la mitología nórdica) el pasado, el presente y el futuro están entrelazados de tal modo que no pueden ser separados por las tres Nornas principales._

_**Edit: **__He agregado que Tom logró herir a Amelia. Ahora no parece significativo, pero en un capítulo posterior será algo que adquirirá más importancia. _


	5. Hogwarts

**Summary: **Volver a casa tras un largo viaje es como despertar de un largo sueño. Pero la emoción se desvanece al ver que el ser que alimentó todas sus pesadillas está a poca distancia de ella.

**Canción recomendada: **From Darkness She Rises – BrunuhVille.

www "punto" youtube "punto" com "barra" watch?v = mjliwE2V2Ro

* * *

**Matar a la Serpiente**

_por Muinesva_

**.**

—**CAPÍTULO**** CUATRO—**

**Hogwarts**

**.**

_El pálpito inmortal de mis anhelos me llevó _

_hasta infinitos páramos de hojas muertas, _

_inviernos desolados y castillos legendarios._

_Favole – Victoria Francés_

**.**

La espera se hacía eterna. Amelia no dejaba de caminar de un lado para el otro de su habitación, esperando la llegada de la lechuza. Ya se había limpiado la herida, y se había aplicado el díctamo que había comprado tras salir del Callejón Knockturn el día anterior, y aun así, el corte tardaba en cicatrizar. Después de todo, era producto de una maldición, y como tal, siempre dejaba secuelas.

La joven se sobresaltó al ver a la lechuza entrar volando por la ventana y posarse en el escritorio, extendiendo la pata. Amelia desató la carta y la lechuza salió volando de regreso al correo. Con las manos temblorosas, abrió el sobre y sacó el pergamino. Comenzó a leerlo con un poco de miedo, pero luego casi se pone a reír del alivio. Armando Dippet, el director de Hogwarts, accedía a verla esa misma tarde, antes de que los estudiantes volvieran de las vacaciones.

De modo que unas horas más tarde, Amelia se apareció en Hogsmeade y caminó hacia el castillo por la calle principal, dando pasos más lentos cada vez al tener a Hogwarts ante sus ojos. Respiró profundamente y sintió que una emoción inmensa le llenaba el pecho al encontrarse de nuevo frente a lo que ella siempre había considerado su segundo hogar. El lugar donde había pasado gran parte de su vida. Llegó hasta la entrada de los terrenos y se detuvo frente a la gran reja flanqueada por estatuas de enormes jabalíes alados. Se preguntó cómo entraría ahora, pero la respuesta venía hacia ella. El conserje se acercaba rápidamente con gesto desconfiado. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que no era Argus Filch, el conserje de su época, pero era obvio que sería otro. Aun así, tenía el mismo gesto adusto y desconfiado en el rostro. Tuvo que enseñarle su carta de respuesta para que le dejara entrar al colegio, y luego de eso la condujo al despacho, suponiendo que ella no sabía dónde quedaba, y por supuesto, tenía que vigilar que en verdad tuviera una cita con Dippet. En cuanto el profesor hubo invitado a sentarse a la chica, el celador se retiró satisfecho.

—Debo confesar, señorita Adams, que su carta me tomó por sorpresa —comentó Dippet mientras unía sus manos por encima de la mesa y la miraba fijamente.

—Verá señor —comenzó Amelia retorciéndose las manos de los nervios, posadas en su regazo—, he estado estudiando en casa hasta ahora, pero quiero cursar este año en Hogwarts.

—Bien —dijo el profesor suspirando. Dirigió una amable sonrisa a Amelia antes de proseguir—. Es un caso poco frecuente, debo decir. Normalmente los que deciden estudiar por su cuenta lo hacen hasta el final…

Amelia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un leve sonido de golpeteo la interrumpió. Dippet mencionó un _‹‹pase››_ antes de que la puerta se abriera y Dumbledore entrara en la oficina.

—Armando, debo comentarte algo. Pero creo que interrumpo —se disculpó el profesor al reparar en la presencia de la muchacha.

Amelia miró fugazmente al recién llegado, incómoda, tratando de evitar el contacto visual.

—No, no, Albus. Llegas justo a tiempo. Aquí la señorita Adams quiere cursar su séptimo año en la escuela.

Dumbledore se acercó a Dippet, quedándose de pie a su lado. Miró a la joven primero con sorpresa, pero luego cambió la expresión a una ligera desconfianza.

—Puedo preguntar, señorita, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que ha decidido asistir a Hogwarts este año?

La joven se obligó a serenarse. Miró a Dumbledore y trató de parecer sincera.

—Mi madre me ha estado enseñando los fundamentos de la magia en casa, pero ahora que ella ha muerto no tengo de otra que asistir a la escuela —mintió con convicción.

—Y si no es indiscreción, ¿por qué no asistió a Hogwarts cuando recibió la carta? —preguntó Dumbledore mirándola fijamente.

—Cuidaba de mi madre. No podía dejarla sola.

La mirada de desconfianza de Dumbledore la ponía nerviosa. Claramente no le creía. Si era así, ya podía irse despidiendo de su plan. Quizás Dippet la aceptara, pero Dumbledore era más perspicaz y podría ponerle trabas. Tal vez debería haberle buscado a él y contarle lo que sucedía. Hablarle de su plan. Y así él no desconfiaría de ella. Imaginaba que su antiguo director haría lo que fuera para librar al mundo de una amenaza semejante. Después de todo él sabía mejor que nadie que a veces una causa requería un sacrificio.

Era necesario matar a la serpiente para la libertad del mundo mágico.

Amelia comenzó a dar ligeros golpes con los pies al suelo, producto de su nerviosismo. ¿El director se creería todo lo que acababa de decir? Se dedicó a observar el despacho del profesor en tanto esperaba su veredicto. ¿Qué haría ahora? Si Dumbledore le hacía más preguntas, y confirmaba que no le creía, ella no podría decirle la verdad delante de Dippet.

—De acuerdo, entonces formalizaré la inscripción, ya que me parece que no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad, Albus? —mencionó Dippet despreocupadamente. Estaba claro que no compartía las sospechas de Dumbledore, pero éste negó vagamente con la cabeza— Los estudiantes llegarán dentro de poco. Debe estar preparada para unírseles. Imagino que ya tendrá todo lo necesario.

—¿Lo necesario? —preguntó Amelia sin comprender, tratando de reprimir su sonrisa por haber sido aceptada.

—Me refiero a sus útiles escolares. Imagino que ya los habrá comprado.

—La verdad es que no… no sabía los libros que iba a necesitar, además, en la situación en la que me encuentro ahora no podría… —Amelia se interrumpió. El poco dinero que traía consigo no le alcanzaría para comprar todo lo que iba a necesitar.

—En este caso —Dumbledore comprendió el silencio de Amelia—, Armando, deberíamos destinar una parte del fondo de la escuela para la señorita Adams —luego miró a Amelia—. Conseguiré los objetos que requiere para cursar las materias y un elfo los dejará en su habitación antes de que despierte.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, profesor Dumbledore —respondió ella.

—Sólo nos queda decidir a qué casa irá —Dippet tomó el Sombrero Seleccionador y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de la chica—. Dejemos la Ceremonia de Selección para los de primer año.

—_Vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí_ — susurró la grave voz del Sombrero en su mente— _Una viajera del tiempo con una mente brillante que considera el conocimiento como lo más valioso. Tendrás que usar toda tu astucia si no quieres fracasar. ¡Ah, pero tu lado oscuro puede salir a flote sin que te des cuenta!_

‹‹_Yo no lo tengo_ —pensó la joven con los dientes apretados››.

—_¿Qué no tienes un lado oscuro? —_susurró el sombrero dejando escapar una risa escéptica— _Todos tienen un lado oscuro y tú no eres la excepción. Aun así… Te pondré en… _¡Ravenclaw!

El Sombrero Seleccionador exclamó su decisión en voz alta. Amelia no se esperaba otra respuesta, en su época también había pertenecido a Ravenclaw. Pero se había puesto nerviosa al ver que el Sombrero lo sabía todo, inclusive de dónde venía. Tenía una extraña sensación, ¿a qué se refería con _su lado oscuro_? ¿Tratar de matar a Riddle era pasarse al lado oscuro?

Una risita en el fondo de su cerebro se lo confirmó, y le hizo sentir como una tonta.

‹‹—_Los buenos no matan, aunque su vida dependa de ello_ —le dijo aquella socarrona voz en su mente››

‹‹—_Entonces yo no soy tan buena_ —pensó Amelia con decisión—. _Ni quiero serlo_››

Amelia ignoró la mirada inquisitiva de Dumbledore mientras él la guiaba fuera del despacho de director, tras haber rellenado los documentos pertinentes. En silencio, la condujo hasta el Gran Comedor. Mientras caminaban, la joven pensó repetidas veces en si debía pedir ayuda al profesor. Se preguntó si podía contarle la verdad y esperar que él le dejara actuar. Pero algo muy en el fondo le dijo que era mejor actuar sola, que quizás, Dumbledore no le permitiría matar a Riddle, y se conformaría con encerrarlo en Azkaban.

Sin dejar de sentirse nerviosa, se acomodó la capa sin que fuera necesario y sus dedos fueron directamente al collar con forma de gárgola. Comenzó a juguetear con ella mientras pensaba que había tenido suerte en ser aceptada en Hogwarts sin tantas preguntas.

—Disculpe, señorita Adams, ¿puedo saber el nombre de su madre?

—¿Cómo dice, señor? —preguntó Amelia. Aquella pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Para qué querría saber Dumbledore el nombre de su madre?

—Dice usted que su madre le enseñaba las materias. Me atrevo a imaginar que su madre era una bruja muy talentosa. Supongo que ella pudo haber sido una antigua alumna mía.

—¡Oh! —Amelia ya comprendía a qué se debía el interés de Dumbledore, claramente intentaba hallar un hueco en su historia— No lo creo señor. Ella asistió a Beauxbatons.

—De modo que ella era francesa.

No podía responder afirmativamente, porque si no, Amelia debería saber hablar francés. De modo que decidió decir la verdad a medias.

—Irlandesa. Vivió en Francia mucho tiempo, pero decidió venir a Inglaterra al terminar la escuela. Su nombre era Sinéad O'Brien —agregó rápidamente.

No sabía si había cometido un error en decir el verdadero nombre de su madre, pero dudaba mucho de que Dumbledore se pusiera a investigar. Era verdad que su madre era irlandesa, pero según sabía no era una bruja.

—Según tengo entendido, en Beauxbatons solo son aceptados alumnos franceses —dijo Dumbledore sin mirar a Amelia, con aire de estar hablando consigo mismo—. Seguramente hay algunas excepciones.

Se sentía atrapada, rogando con todas sus fuerzas para que el profesor dejara de hacerle preguntas, o se vería obligada a contarle la verdad. Para su suerte, se acercaban al Gran Comedor en ese momento. Los estudiantes ya habían llegado y ahora se encontraban esperando a los de primer año para su selección. El profesor le señaló la mesa que le correspondía y le deseó suerte para después dirigirse a su propia mesa junto a los demás maestros. Se sintió un poco más tranquila al estar usando su capa negra, al menos no desentonaría demasiado. Odiaba llamar la atención. Pero al ver a tantas personas volvió a sentir que se le revolvía el estómago. Vio que nadie le prestaba atención y respirando hondo se dirigió a la mesa de Ravenclaw. No sabía si sería su mente paranoica o en realidad el bullicio de los demás se callaba un poco a su paso y volvía a surgir de unos segundos de manera interrogante. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, llegó hasta su mesa y rápidamente se sentó en un lugar libre sin mirar a nadie. Sintió cómo las voces se acallaban a su alrededor, en un silencio expectante.

—Disculpa… ¿Quién eres? —dijo una voz a su lado.

—Amelia Adams —respondió mirando a la chica que le había hablado.

—¿Qué haces en nuestra mesa? —insistió.

Amelia parpadeó confusa y giró más para encararla. En verdad no estaba de buen humor, y más preguntas no hacían más que empeorarlo. La chica tenía el cabello oscuro con unas ondas bien elaboradas y un pequeño lunar bajo el ojo derecho, al parecer pintado. Se parecía a una de aquellas antiguas actrices que tanto gustaban a su abuela.

—Me refiero a que… —la chica tragó saliva al darse cuenta de la mirada que le dedicaba Amelia. Parecía un poco intimidada.

—Soy nueva, pero creo que eso ya lo notaste. Si estoy en esta mesa es porque el sombrero me puso en Ravenclaw —respondió sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. No estaba para hacer amigos.

Se dio la vuelta temiendo haber sido muy grosera. Para su suerte las puertas se abrieron para dar paso a los niños de primer año. Eso distrajo a la mayoría pero no a ella. Luego de dejar de hablar con la chica de su lado y mirar al frente, sus ojos se toparon con un chico en especial.

Un Slytherin.

Tom Riddle la observaba de manera calculadora. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Amelia al sentir aquella fría mirada sobre ella. Rogó para que él no la reconociera. Dejó de mirarlo y prestó atención a la Selección. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Riddle ya se había dado cuenta de que ella era quien había estado en su habitación. ¿Y qué haría después? ¿La atacaría?

Durante el transcurso de la cena nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, o quizás simplemente no estaban interesados en ella, lo cual sería un alivio. Pero aun así podía sentir las miradas indiscretas que algunos estudiantes le dirigían. Podía escuchar a las personas de su mesa susurrando su nombre, para ver si alguien la conocía.

—¿Amelia Adams?

Amelia levantó la cabeza para ver a quien le hablaba y se topó con un chico que se agachaba un poco para hablarle. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que inconscientemente se echó para atrás con un ligero salto.

—¿Si?

—Soy Paul Wintergreen, prefecto de Ravenclaw. En un momento llevaré a los de primero a nuestra Sala Común y debo pedirte que nos acompañes.

Amelia asintió por toda respuesta. El prefecto se quedó a su lado mientras la joven se levantaba para seguirlo. Los demás prefectos también se levantaron y comenzaron a llevar a los estudiantes a sus salas comunes. La chica que estaba al lado de la que había hablado a Amelia se levantó de un salto y comenzó a dar instrucciones en voz alta a los niños de primero. Paul Wintergreen encabezó la marcha con los niños nuevos caminando deprisa para seguirle el paso, mientras el prefecto mencionaba los datos interesantes del castillo que ella jamás había olvidado.

Estar de vuelta en Hogwarts era como volver a casa tras un largo viaje. En el instante en que subían por las escaleras deseó con todas sus fuerzas quedarse ahí para siempre, olvidar lo que había venido a hacer y convertirse en una estudiante normal de nuevo. Le parecía que el destino le sonreía, permitiéndole no perderse ni un año de estudios, regresar a Hogwarts y cursar su séptimo año en una época distinta.

Decidió que aprovecharía al máximo esta nueva oportunidad.

Al llegar a la Torre de Ravenclaw el prefecto llamó a la puerta y el águila de la aldaba formuló su pregunta provocando que los de primero soltaran exclamaciones de asombro. Wintergreen respondió al águila y la puerta se abrió. Amelia sonrió al volver a su querida Sala Común. Estaba igual que en su época, nada había cambiado. Siempre había sido su inspiración la fundadora de su casa. "Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres". Era un lema que aplicaba en su vida desde que tenía uso de razón. La inteligencia era algo que valoraba demasiado.

Ahí estaba la estatua de Rowena Ravenclaw, los grandes ventanales con sus azules cortinas y el techo pintado de azul con estrellas plateadas. Y su sillón favorito seguía junto a la ventana para admirar el paisaje. Inconscientemente se acercó hasta ese lugar, recordando con nostalgia la última vez que estuvo en allí.

Era el último día de su sexto año, tras pasar la noche hablando con Lisa y Mandy sobre lo que les esperaba, Amelia pasó la mañana con cierta preocupación, sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, preguntándose sobre lo que sería de ella al irse de Hogwarts unas horas más tarde. Entonces Wayne había aparecido y le hizo compañía, en silencio, hasta que fue hora de bajar a la estación. En ese mismo lugar, frente a la ventana, pudo volver a ver a su amigo colocarle la mano en el hombro y mirarla con tristeza tratando de ser disfrazada de esperanza.

—Estaremos bien Amelia, ya lo veras —le dijo con seguridad.

Se preguntó qué sería de Wayne. Seguramente habría escapado del Ministerio al igual que ella.

Escuchó a medias las indicaciones que el prefecto daba y tampoco hizo caso a los ruidosos pasos de los niños que se dirigían rápidamente a sus habitaciones.

Afuera, en ese momento, estaba oscuro, aun así, era posible ver la brillante superficie del Lago Negro iluminada por la luna, incluso podía ver las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, que se balanceaban ligeramente con el viento, pareciendo olas sombrías.

—Tenemos las mejores vistas del colegio.

Amelia miró a la izquierda, sobresaltada. Paul estaba a su lado mirando también por la ventana.

—Si, eso parece —se limitó a responder, volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

—¿Cursarás séptimo? —le preguntó él con interés.

—Así es.

En aquel momento la puerta se abrió y el resto de los estudiantes entraron hablando entretenidos. Decidió que era mejor irse a su habitación, de modo que comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

—Adams —llamó Paul, Amelia volteó la cabeza—, la escalera de la izquierda, séptima puerta.

Ella asintió y subió por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios que se encontraban en las torretas que salían de la torre principal. Conocía bastante bien el lugar, pero tenía que acordarse de fingir que todo eso era nuevo para ella. Entró al dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año y se acercó a la cama que no tenía un baúl a sus pies, suponiendo que era la suya. Se preguntó la razón de que hubiera una cama desocupada, sabía que no era común que sobrara una, pero luego supuso que simplemente su ocupante había decidido irse por alguna razón o ni siquiera había asistido a la escuela.

Dejó su capa en el borde de la cama y se quitó los zapatos. Cerró las cortinas de su cama dejando una pequeña abertura por la cual entró. Se sentó y terminó de cerrarlas, recostándose luego con un sonoro suspiro de alivio. Miró el oscuro terciopelo azul de sus cortinas, con una sensación de familiaridad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a sentirse contenta.

Era en verdad como estar de vuelta en casa.

Unos minutos más tarde, las demás chicas entraron a la habitación. Hablaron en susurros por un momento, pero luego no se preocuparon en bajar la voz. Amelia trató de ignorarlas para poder dormir, pero era imposible. Captaba fragmentos de conversaciones sin importancia, hasta que se mencionó algo que hizo que la joven pusiera más atención.

—… Es un estúpido fantasma…

—Myrtle ya no te molestará más.

—Así es. El Ministerio la envió de vuelta a su cubículo. Deberíais haber visto el escándalo que armó en la boda de Richard. No podía seguir así… Ni siquiera siendo un fantasma deja de ser insoportable.

Amelia reconoció esa voz, era la misma chica que le había hablado en el Gran Comedor.

—No seas tan cruel con la pobre Myrtle, Olive —dijo una tercera voz, con cierta dureza— Te recuerdo que eras tú quien no la dejaba en paz.

—Como siempre, Anna, la defensora de los mediocres —dijo la chica con sarcasmo, provocando algunas risas.

—No sé cómo os aguanto —gruñó Anna con evidente disgusto.

Amelia dejó de escuchar y se giró en la cama. A su mente vino el recuerdo de una fantasmal joven con anteojos, flotando por encima de los cubículos del servicio de chicas.

A pesar de haberlo intentado, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Estaba agotada pero no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Tenía las cortinas de la cama cerradas, un colchón confortable y un edredón suave. Y a pesar de eso no podía dormir. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban cerrados su mente estaba llena de preguntas e ideas, ¿qué pasaría mañana?, ¿qué haría mañana?

Si quería encontrar aquel Horcrux tendría que acercarse a Riddle, pero eso era precisamente lo que no quería hacer.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Al editar este capítulo, he agregado a Olive Hornby, que como todos sabéis, hizo la vida imposible a Myrtle. Según sabemos, Myrtle persiguió a Olive desde que ésta la encontrara muerta en el baño, llegando incluso a interrumpir la boda de su hermano. Por eso Olive pidió ayuda al Ministerio, y tras ello, Myrtle regresó al baño donde había muerto._


	6. Fría Cortesía

**Summary: **Y aunque él parezca encantador para los demás, ella sabe quién es él en realidad.

**Canción recomendada: **Orphanage Airlines – Nightwish ("Imaginaerum" The Score)

www "punto" youtube "punto" com "barra" watch?v = V2q_v-SQjY0

* * *

**Matar a la Serpiente**

_por Muinesva_

_**.**_

—**CAPÍTULO CINCO****—**

**Fría ****Cortesía**

**.**

_La razón y tu comprensión disminuyen_

_Ves tu mundo en colores oscuros_

_Para ti ahora ha comenzado la caza_

_La sangre del destino se pega en tus manos_

_Reich mir die hand – Blutengel_

_**.**_

Al día siguiente un baúl reposaba a los pies de la cama de Amelia. Haciendo caso omiso de sus compañeras de habitación, quienes la miraban a ratos con cierta curiosidad, sacó ropa del baúl tras rebuscar un poco y se metió al baño. Al salir ya completamente vestida estuvo a punto de bajar a la Sala Común cuando se le acercó una de las chicas con las que compartía habitación.

—Hola —saludó amablemente— Me parece que no nos presentamos debidamente ayer. Soy Anna Blunt.

Amelia la miró con más detenimiento. No recordaba haberla visto durante la cena, pero supo enseguida que era quien había defendido a la chica Myrtle la noche anterior. Anna tenía el pelo rubio, similar al suyo, y los grandes ojos de un azul intenso. Amelia frunció el ceño ante ellos, le daba la impresión de haberlos visto antes, hacía ya mucho tiempo. Vaciló incómoda, no creía que debería entablar relaciones en una época que no era la suya, debería estar planeando cómo deshacerse de un psicópata.

—Es cierto —respondió por fin—. Amelia Adams.

—Lo sé. Todo el mundo habla de ti. La chica nueva —dijo con una sonrisa enorme— ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Amelia estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta pero al final accedió.

—Anoche oí a un Gryffindor decir que venías de Beauxbatons —comentó intentando que su frase sonara casual.

—¿Tengo cara de _francesita_? —preguntó con cierta burla que pasó desapercibida para Anna, o quizás fingió no darse cuenta.

—Oh no, diría que las francesas son un poco más elegantes. No te ofendas claro —se apresuró a decir, al ver a Amelia fruncir el ceño de nuevo— De todos modos, ¿de dónde dices que vienes?

—No lo dije.

—¿Y lo dirás? Supongo que no es un secreto, a menos que seas como Mata Hari.

Amelia palideció, pero se relajó al notar que claramente se trataba de una broma, de modo que intentó sonar tranquila cuando soltó una insípida carcajada.

—No es secreto. Simplemente me educaron en casa.

—Así que vienes de una familia de magos.

—Sí —respondió rápidamente ella. No podía decir que era nacida de muggles, sino ¿quién le habría enseñado magia todos estos años?

—¿Y por qué no te enviaron a Hogwarts cuando recibiste la carta? —insistió Anna.

—Algunos problemas en casa — respondió lacónicamente.

—Vamos cuéntame, no se lo diré a nadie —dijo, poniendo otra gran sonrisa.

Era por eso que Amelia no quería entablar amistades. Temía hablar de más en algún momento. Evadió la pregunta de Anna y se apresuró en voltear la conversación. La chica aceptó de mala gana el giro que dio su entrevista, pero pronto recuperó su habitual tono alegre al hablarle sobre su familia y Hogwarts. Le contó que en su familia eran todos muggles y que ella en ese momento estaba realizando una exhaustiva investigación para determinar al antepasado mago o bruja de su árbol genealógico. Luego se convirtió en guía turística del castillo y con mucha emoción le habló sobre las escaleras que cambiaban de lugar y los relojes de los puntos, los escalones que desaparecían y los atajos tras los tapices. Y claro, no faltó el acostumbrado resumen de las características de las casas. Y por último, le habló brevemente de sus compañeras de clase.

—Olive es la que siempre molesta a quien le parece débil —dijo con aire desaprobador—. Ha molestado tanto a Myrtle, que ahora que está muerta se le han bajado un poco los humos, pero no tardará en meterse con alguien de nuevo. Tienes suerte que la hayas puesto en su lugar nada más llegar, hubiera visto en ti a su nueva víctima.

Amelia sonrió acordándose de la cena de la noche anterior, y se alegró de haber sido tan descortés. No le apetecía lidiar con alguna muchacha por tonterías.

—Luego están Joanna Bell y Lucy Harker, ambas muy amigas de Olive. Lucy hace todo lo que Joanna le diga, y ésta es demasiado ruidosa —Anna se encogió de hombros—. Creo que eso es todo. Ya las conocerás por tu cuenta.

Era divertido escuchar a Anna, hablando con tanta despreocupación sobre sus compañeras. Iba a preguntar sobre Myrtle, pero en ese momento entraron al Gran Comedor y Amelia fijó su atención en la mesa de Slytherin. Anna comenzó a hablar de las clases mientras se sentaban juntas, pero ella ya no la escuchaba. A pocos metros estaba Tom Riddle con su grupo, imaginó que eran los primeros mortífagos. Un odio inmenso creció dentro de ella al ver a ese detestable grupo. Se fijó en Riddle por un momento, él parecía aburrido con lo que un chico rubio de barbilla puntiaguda, sentado a su derecha, le decía visiblemente emocionado. Lo reconoció enseguida, era el mismo que había visto en el Callejón Diagon, Abraxas Malfoy. Amelia vio sorprendida cómo Riddle miraba al chico y le susurraba algo con la mandíbula tensa, claramente furioso y adivinó que le echó una de sus miradas asesinas porque el pobre Malfoy pareció encogerse de miedo en el asiento y tras un asentimiento dirigió su atención a su vaso de jugo y no habló durante el resto del desayuno.

Definitivamente Riddle ya tenía rasgos de Voldemort en aquella época.

Y de repente él la miró. Amelia intentó poner una mirada neutral mientras trataba de no reflejar en su rostro el terror que sentía. Él desvió la mirada y habló al chico que se sentaba a su izquierda. Éste lo escuchó seriamente y asintió, y luego echó una ojeada en dirección a Amelia. Ella sintió un nuevo acceso de pánico y decidió fingir interés en su horario, de modo que no pudo ver como Tom Riddle se levantaba de su asiento y se iba del Gran Comedor.

Tras pasar la vista por el horario varias veces sin leer realmente lo que decía, logró recuperar la atención con una pequeña e imperceptible sacudida de cabeza. Vio que en la primera hora tenía Transformaciones con los Slytherin y luego Herbología con los Hufflepuff. A su lado Anna soltó una risita tonta, quiso ignorarla, pero ella se acercó demasiado y habló en un susurro emocionado.

—¡En la tarde tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los Gryffindor!

Amelia le sonrió sin saber qué decir, de modo que prefirió terminarse el contenido de su vaso.

—Pero por mala suerte —continuó hablando Anna con un ligero matiz de disgusto en la voz—, tenemos la primera hora con los de Slytherin. Son absolutamente insoportables.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Amelia distraídamente mientras se levantaban y retiraban del Gran Comedor, sin dejar de pensar en la mirada que le regalaron Riddle y su compañero. Eso le preocupaba.

—Claro, ¿no lo recuerdas? Te lo estaba contando cuando veníamos hacia acá —dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando sin parpadear a su interlocutora—. Tienen delirios de grandeza y se la pasan recordándoles a los demás su _status_ de sangre.

—¿Y todos son así? Imagino que hay un grupo que es peor que los demás… —comentó la joven, adivinando la respuesta de su compañera.

Anna suspiró y asintió, esta vez sin mirar a Amelia.

—La verdad es que si hay un grupo. Van a nuestro año. Uno de ellos se la pasó insultándome desde primero hasta que me vengué —la chica sonrió con cierta malicia y se encogió de hombros—. Tardé mucho en reaccionar, pero en cuarto lo envié a la enfermería, con la cabeza atorada en un yelmo que iba encogiéndose cada vez más —rio con ganas al rememorar el incidente— Fue un buen año.

—Me lo imagino —sonrió Amelia—, y dime, ese grupo que dices, ¿tiene un líder o algo así?

—Por supuesto, una _manada_ no está completa sin su líder. Ese es Tom Riddle, estoy segura. Nunca lo he visto insultar a alguien. Parece como si no le importara el resto, o disimula bastante bien su desprecio —se encogió de hombros mientras chasqueaba la lengua—. El hecho es que esa manada suya anda detrás de él todo el tiempo, excepto cuando va a la Biblioteca. Al parecer, esos tipos son alérgicos a ella —movió la cabeza con reprobación mientras se apresuraban en subir unas escaleras—. Tom Riddle. Ya le conocerás, es el favorito de todos los profesores. Y es prefecto.

Amelia torció el gesto con desdén ante las últimas palabras de Anna y volteó la cabeza hacia el muro para que ella no la viera, apretando los puños.

Al entrar a la clase de Transformaciones vio que Riddle ya estaba ahí. Quiso sentarse lo más alejada posible de él, pero Anna le tiró de la mano y le dijo que ahora se sentaría con ella en su habitual asiento, el cual, para disgusto de Amelia, se encontraba muy cerca del de Riddle. Él le echó un rápido vistazo y luego volvió a la lectura de su libro. De unos minutos Dumbledore entró en el aula ocasionando que todos se callaran. Él era una de esas personas que con sólo su presencia imponían silencio.

El profesor comenzó a explicar la importancia de los EXTASIS, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban aterrados, pero Amelia pudo ver en la expresión de Riddle algo parecido a una emoción contenida previa a cumplir un desafío del que estaba seguro saldría triunfante. La joven apartó la mirada de él y prestó atención a lo que decía el profesor.

Dumbledore empezó luego con la explicación de la transfiguración orgánica vertebral, y tras eso les pidió que practicaran. Amelia no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como Riddle lograba los encantamientos sin dificultad recibiendo puntos para su casa. Y eso hizo que lo odiara un poco más. Verlo transformar sin esfuerzo una pequeña pelota en un ratón no la ayudaba a concentrarse. Solo quedó satisfecha cuando observó que su propia pelota-ratón dejó de rebotar en lugar de correr. Y quedó aún más contenta cuando Dumbledore obsequió cinco puntos a Ravenclaw por su ejercicio.

—Vaya, hasta me diste un poco de miedo —admitió Anna al salir de clase.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó mirando de reojo a Riddle que salía del aula.

—Por la forma en que miras a Tom Riddle. Parece que quisieras matarlo —rio ante su último comentario.

‹‹_No sabes cuánto_ —pensó Amelia— _Es lo único que quiero››_

—Parece que él no se queda atrás. Pronto iniciarán un duelo de miradas —al parecer la situación divertía enormemente a Anna—. Bueno, será interesante ver cómo batallan entre ustedes por las notas. Hiciste el hechizo tan bien como Riddle.

Amelia rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada. Suspiró mientras pensaba que ojalá todo fuera tan simple como una _batalla de notas_. Con cierto mal humor caminó al lado de Anna hacia los invernaderos, preguntándose porqué aquella chica tenía que seguir hablando incansablemente de sus pronósticos de los puntos necesarios para ganar la Copa de las Casas ese año. Y aunque le pareciera demasiado habladora, lo cierto es que la chica tenía su gracia, y a Amelia no le vendría mal tener una amiga en aquella época, aunque al principio no quisiera ni pensar en el tema. Algunos gestos y expresiones de Anna le resultaban familiares pero no lograba darse cuenta de dónde los conocía. Trató de recordar pero no logró nada.

Al final de la clase de Herbología, Amelia se quitó los guantes, los cuales habían sufrido algunos desgarros ocasionados por las plantas carnívoras con las que habían trabajado esa hora. Rápidamente las reparó con un sencillo hechizo, pues tenía que acompañar a Anna a la enfermería por una fea herida causada por una de las plantas.

—No lo comprendo, ¡si yo estaba con los guantes! —replicó Anna corriendo con la mano envuelta en un pañuelo. Con la otra mano presionaba firmemente la herida.

—No debiste insistirle con la mosca. La planta creyó que tu mano era parte de su comida. A la siguiente vez dáselo con unas pinzas. De todos modos, la enfermera te curará en un segundo.

Al llegar a la enfermería tocó apresuradamente la puerta y les abrió una mujer mayor, nada parecida a Madame Pomfrey.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó severamente.

—Un accidente con una planta carnívora —mencionó Amelia mientras Anna gimoteaba y murmuraba algo parecido a _"me amputarán la mano"_.

La enfermera les hizo pasar y le dijo a Anna que se calmara y se sentara en la camilla mientras ella traía el remedio. Al volver quitó el pañuelo de la mano y limpió la sangre para luego echarle unas gotas de esencia de díctamo. Tras envolverle la mano con un vendaje le dio unas recomendaciones, indicándole que se quitara la venda en la noche.

—¿Ves que no fue para tanto? —le dijo Amelia al salir de la enfermería.

Anna hizo un gesto con la mano sana, restándole importancia y se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta dramatizar.

—¿Siempre eres así? —preguntó Amelia entre irritada y divertida. Anna esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa— Te lo advierto, no me gustan los dramas.

Ante la amenaza, Anna soltó una carcajada. Amelia le miró con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo enfadarse, pero no tardó en reír también. Se sentía mucho mejor riendo por tonterías, pero la euforia duró muy poco, pues en la entrada al Gran Comedor se encontraron con un grupo de Slytherin guiados por Tom Riddle. Amelia creyó que Riddle y sus secuaces pasarían primero ignorándolas cual trogloditas, pero se sorprendió al ver que sucedía lo contrario. Con una leve inclinación de fría cortesía junto con un pequeño y casi imperceptible gesto de la mano, Riddle les permitió pasar primero a ellas. Amelia lo miró fugazmente y se dirigió rápidamente a su mesa, seguida por Anna quien trataba de seguirle el paso. Ignoró olímpicamente la mesa de Slytherin durante la comida, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el molesto calor que sentía en las mejillas. Claramente alguien la estaba mirando.

Sin hacer caso a nada, media hora después, Amelia y Anna se levantaron y se fueron de prisa hasta la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde las dos chicas volvieron a sentarse juntas. Paul Wintergreen las saludó y Amelia le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa pero Anna estaba muy distraída mirando hacia la puerta, sus mejillas (ya sonrosadas naturalmente) se tiñeron de un brillante rojo al ver entrar a un chico de Gryffindor al salón, él le sonrió y se sentó en el pupitre posterior al de ellas. Anna se giró un poco para mirarlo y poder hablar mejor con él. Amelia tuvo el suficiente tacto como para fingir no prestarles atención leyendo la introducción del libro de la materia.

—¿Qué te sucedió en la mano? —la voz del chico sonaba preocupada.

—Nada grave —oyó decir a Anna restándole importancia al asunto, pero podía adivinar el ligero matiz de emoción por la preocupación que demostraba el joven— Un pequeño accidente en Herbología, con una planta carnívora.

—Una planta muy cruel, sin duda. ¿Cómo osa dañar a una señorita tan delicada y hermosa?

Anna soltó una risita coqueta ante la galantería del Gryffindor mientras Amelia rodaba los ojos divertida sin dejar de fingir su atención hacia el libro. Al fin las risitas cesaron cuando la profesora Merrythought entró en el aula. Aquella clase le recordó de nuevo a Amelia de que el mundo estaba en una guerra, no sólo el muggle sino también el mágico. El tema trataba de magos tenebrosos, mencionando específicamente a Grindelwald, aparte de los personajes más antiguos como Herpo el Malvado. La profesora hizo especial hincapié en demostrar que aunque Grindelwald no haya atacado Gran Bretaña, no significaba que la guerra careciera de importancia.

Amelia se imaginó a sí misma levantando la mano y diciendo que en ese mismo momento, en el colegio, estaba un futuro mago tenebroso. Pero también se imaginó siendo arrastrada a San Mungo, al ala de psiquiatría, porque después de todo, ¿quién podría dudar del _perfecto prefecto _Riddle?

Al salir del aula, Anna se dispuso a contarle sobre el Gryffindor que la traía loca.

—Su nombre es Daniel —le susurró con emoción— Daniel Murray. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, empezando con que ambos somos hijos de muggles —susurró con complicidad— Siempre me gustó, pero sólo desde el año pasado se decidió a acercarse a mí.

Amelia se limitó a asentir y sonreír durante el discurso de Anna, mientras le hacía alguna que otra pregunta ocasional, aunque en realidad los temas románticos no le interesaban demasiado. Pero no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia ante el nombre del chico, ya que su padre se llamaba igual.

Aquella tarde ya no tenían clases, de modo que las dos chicas se fueron a la Biblioteca a realizar sus primeros deberes. Había muy pocas personas en aquel recinto a esa hora, la mayoría se encontraba aprovechando el buen clima paseando por los terrenos. En un momento de la tarde, vio a Tom Riddle cruzar el pasillo con un par de libros en las manos sin prestar atención a los demás. Amelia sintió curiosidad y se levantó, dirigiéndose al pasillo y mirando hacia donde pensaba que había ido el chico.

Caminó lentamente, fingiendo ver los estantes, mirando entre ellos hacia las mesas buscando a Riddle. Casi a punto de desistir lo encontró cerca de la Sección Prohibida, en una mesa colindante. Estaba solo, absorto en su pergamino, escribiendo con rapidez. Ahí, sentado con sus libros, no parecía una gran amenaza.

Amelia regresó sobre sus pasos y se sentó junto a Anna, quien al parecer no había notado su corta ausencia. En poco tiempo terminó con sus deberes de Herbología y comenzó con los de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. De nuevo se levantó y caminó por los estantes en busca de algún volumen sobre magos tenebrosos en la historia, leyendo los títulos y recorriendo con los dedos los lomos de los antiguos libros. Cerca de ella apareció Riddle, sobresaltándola, pero él la ignoró. Colocó un libro en un anaquel vecino y se fue de la Biblioteca. Amelia se acercó para mirar el ejemplar que el chico había dejado. Se trataba del que justamente necesitaba. La chica ahogó un gruñido de molestia al saber que él ya había terminado sus deberes del día.

Con cierto enfado cogió el libro y volvió a su mesa mientras Anna continuaba añadiendo más estrofas a su trabajo de Transformaciones que había terminado hacía ya horas. Amelia abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar algo que le sirviera. Pasó las hojas mirando vagamente los nombres de los magos, pero una palabra llamó su atención. "Horcrux".

_Herpo el Malvado fue el creador del basilisco y del terrible Horcrux._

¿No debería estar este libro en la Sección Prohibida? Amelia buscó pero no había ni una sola referencia más al Horcrux en el libro. Se preguntaba si esa línea había llamado enormemente la atención del chico, instándolo a investigar, o si ya había leído sobre el tema meses antes.

Fuese como fuere, al parecer esa era la manera mediante la cual él se había enterado de los Horcruxes, ahora, o tiempo atrás.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. A pesar de tener listo el capítulo, no tenía tiempo para subirlo. Pero aquí está._

_También he subido un video trailer del fic, espero que os guste._

watch?v=C4qfBDXoUOo


	7. Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras

**Summary: **Cuando lo ve frente a ella, tan cerca, no es capaz de pensar en nada más que en sobrevivir.

**Canción recomendada: **Dark spell – Lands of Past

youtube _watch?v=bWdd2Fzi_7I_

* * *

**Matar a la Serpiente**

_por Muinesva_

—**CAPÍTULO SEIS—**

**Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras**

_**.**_

_Sola deambulas a través de la fría noche,_

_en la búsqueda de lo infinito._

_Impulsada por la voracidad que crece en ti_

_y tu alma trozo a trozo será destrozada._

_Reich mir die hand – Blutengel_

_**.**_

—¡Excelente Tom! —felicitó Slughorn, tras la correcta respuesta del chico— Diez puntos para Slytherin.

Durante la mañana, la casa de las serpientes ganó otros diez puntos más por la poción bien hecha de Riddle. Pero Ravenclaw no tenía nada que envidiar, igualmente ganaban varios puntos.

—Ésta no está nada mal.

La voz de Slughorn sobresaltó a Amelia al dar su opinión sobre su poción.

—De hecho, se ve bastante bien —siguió comentando sin quitar los ojos del caldero— ¿Cuál es su nombre, señorita?

—Amelia Adams, señor.

—Ah claro, la estudiante nueva. Al parecer ha sido instruida bastante bien en su casa, señorita Adams. Otros diez puntos para Ravenclaw.

Mientras Anna la felicitaba, Amelia pudo ver la mirada que le echaba Riddle, y descubrió con sorpresa que aparte del odio evidente había una chispa de curiosidad. Dejó de mirarlo para tomar nota de unos consejos que daba Slughorn para pasar los EXTASIS de Pociones. Sinceramente no creía que iba a necesitar quedarse hasta los exámenes pero el apuntar cosas en su pergamino la distrajo y alejó el nerviosismo que la había inundado al ser observada por Riddle.

Cuando Amelia entró al salón de clases de Adivinación aquel viernes por la tarde, no pudo evitar notar lo diferente que era el ambiente, en comparación a cuando la profesora Trelawney daba la materia en el futuro.

Era la misma sala de la Torre Norte, pero no estaba con aquel aroma característico ni ese calor asfixiante. No había pañoletas cubriendo lámparas, ni una extraña presencia con tintineantes pulseras sentada en un sillón de orejas. No, en esta época la oscura sala estaba llena de velas que la iluminaban, dándole un aire misterioso. Un suave viento se colaba por la ventana abierta, cubierta por una cortina que se movía levemente, haciendo danzas las llamas de las velas. Un relajante tintineo resonaba por la estancia, producto de un canta vientos.

Amelia se sentó junto a Anna en una de las mesas centrales mientras el resto de la clase se acomodaba alrededor. Adivinación era otra clase que compartían con los Slytherin. Después de que todos se hubiesen sentado, hizo acto de presencia la profesora Skuld Abbey. Ella era una mujer alta, de expresión seria, vestida con una túnica verde oscuro, llevaba el cabello rojo y ondulado recogido en una trenza de espiga que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Bienvenidos a su último año en esta sala —habló con voz profunda.

—La profesora Abbey vaticinó tu llegada —susurró Anna, inclinándose hacia Amelia y moviendo apenas los labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confusa. Aquello le había tomado por sorpresa.

—Sí, dijo que alguien llenaría el hueco que dejó Myrtle. Luego te cuento la historia —agregó de prisa al ver que la profesora les echaba una mirada severa.

Anna se enderezó y la profesora Abbey continuó hablando, pero Amelia escuchaba a medias. ¿En serio había dicho la profesora que alguien nuevo llegaría? Recordó como durante su última clase de Adivinación, en su época, la profesora Trelawney le había dicho en voz alta y trágica que ya no veía su aura en la tierra en un futuro cercano, y que eso solo podía significar una cosa: que moriría irremediablemente. Claro que estaba acostumbrada a que la profesora Trelawney vaticinara la muerte de sus alumnos todo el tiempo, pero Amelia se preocupó. Y sin embargo estaba viva. Quizás la profecía de Trelawney se debiera a que ella no moriría, sino que viajaría al pasado. Y ahora resultaba que Abbey había dicho que alguien nuevo llenaría un hueco…

—Lo que quiero es que estudiemos el curioso fenómeno estelar que comienza a finales de este mes. La conjunción de Marte y Júpiter —decía la profesora Abbey— Luego pasaremos a determinar el ascendente creando cada uno su carta astral. Al final, hablaremos de las profecías, incluyendo los sueños proféticos…

Comenzó a caer la lluvia diez minutos antes de que acabara la clase, llenando el ambiente de un misticismo aún mayor. Amelia apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano mientras escuchaba las palabras de la profesora, que indicaba la contrariedad de las características de los astros.

—Marte provocará situaciones que de una u otra forma terminarán muy mal. En cambio Júpiter traerá actitudes positivas. Estoy segura que pronto comenzarán a apreciar las consecuencias de esta unión en sus vidas.

—Dicho de otra manera —susurró Anna inclinándose ligeramente hacia Amelia—, estaremos en guerra, pero seremos felices mientras dura, antes de tener un fin violento.

Para su sorpresa, la profesora Abbey miró a Anna y sonrió tenuemente.

—Así es, señorita Blunt.

Anna se sonrojó mientras sonreía. Amelia no pudo evitar sonreír también.

-o-

Aquella noche la tormenta no paró, al contrario, se hizo más fuerte. Amelia no podía dormir, permanecía mirando al techo de su cama que se iluminaba a ratos debido a los rayos. Le gustaba bastante oír la lluvia caer, y los truenos, lejos de amedrentarla, le atraían. Le parecía un sonido relajante, para ella no había nada mejor que acurrucarse en su cama y escuchar la lluvia. No paraba de pensar en lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, en lo que haría y en sus posibilidades de salir victoriosa. No podía evitar relacionar lo que les había dicho la profesora Abbey sobre los astros y lo que estaba sucediendo, o lo que iba a suceder muy pronto.

—¿Tampoco puedes dormir? —le susurró una voz desde la oscuridad de la habitación.

Amelia miró hacia la cama que tenía al lado y vio los grandes ojos de Anna brillando en la oscuridad, mirándola. Su compañera se levantó y se acercó, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Amelia asintió.

—Solo pensaba en lo que me dijiste en Adivinación. Aun no me has contado la historia.

—Es cierto, lo había olvidado —dijo Anna con emoción. Se acomodó mejor en la cama mientras Amelia se incorporaba y la miraba con curiosidad—. La profesora Abbey dijo el último día de clases, hace unos meses, que alguien llegaría a llenar el lugar que había dejado una compañera que había muerto. Pero nadie había muerto entre nosotras y todas temíamos no volver tras el verano. Pero claro, ella se refería a la pobre Myrtle.

—Myrtle —repitió Amelia. Sentía como su curiosidad iba en aumento.

— Era Ravenclaw, y dormía en la cama que ocupas tú ahora. Imagino que a eso se refería Abbey, a un lugar en Ravenclaw, porque por otro lado, eres totalmente diferente a Myrtle. Murió el año pasado, en junio, antes de terminar quinto. Era una chica tímida y siempre andaba llorando porque todos se metían con ella. En especial Olive —miró por un segundo hacia la cama de la aludida—. Y fue ella misma la que la encontró muerta en los servicios del segundo piso.

››El fantasma de Myrtle atormentó a Olive desde ese día —continuó hablando tras una breve pausa—. Se le aparecía en el baño y se ponía a gritar en su oído para que resbalara mientras se duchaba —rio un poco—. Hubo cosas graciosas, pero también otras espeluznantes. Este verano Myrtle interrumpió la boda de su hermano y Olive fue al Ministerio hecha un basilisco a presentar una queja a la División de Espíritus. Como resultado, fue obligada a volver al lugar de su muerte. Desde eso, se la pasa llorando e inundando el lugar. Por eso ya no podremos utilizar ese baño. Para evitar sorpresas desagradables, han puesto un letrero que dice que está fuera de servicio.

Anna guardó silencio tras su largo discurso y cogió aire, había hablado sin detenerse, y ahora, aprovechando la pausa, Amelia pudo hacer una pregunta.

—¿Cómo murió Myrtle?

—Dijeron que fue un accidente. Pero muchos no lo creemos. Ese año hubo rumores de que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, como consecuencia de los numerosos ataques a hijos de muggles. Muchos aparecían petrificados, recuperándose después, pero ella, Myrtle, ni siquiera apareció petrificada.

Amelia no dijo nada. En su mente resonaron las palabras que el señor Johnson le había dicho. Y supo en ese instante que Myrtle había sido asesinada por Riddle.

—Los profesores no se cansaron de repetirnos que la Cámara era un mito y que Myrtle murió en un espantoso accidente que nadie quiso contar. Expulsaron a Rubeus Hagrid, pero Dumbledore abogó por él, de modo que lo dejaron como ayudante del guardabosque. Aun así, creo que Riddle cometió un error.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó extrañada.

—Él fue quien encontró a Hagrid con las manos en la masa. O eso dicen —se encogió de hombros—. El hecho es que lo taparon todo, dejándonos a todos con enormes dudas. El tema se ha vuelto un tabú y si algún profesor nos escucha hablar sobre ello se pone histérico.

El silencio se instaló entre ellas, mientras Amelia procesaba toda la información nueva y un nuevo pequeño plan tomaba forma en su mente.

—¿Sabes? —Anna volvió a hablar— Yo fui una de las petrificadas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Fue algo estúpido en realidad. Yo salía de la Biblioteca muy tarde, una semana antes de los TIMOs. Caminé por pasillos vacíos pues ya todo el mundo estaba cenando. Entonces me distraje con algo que brillaba en los terrenos y me acerqué a mirar. Cuando comprendí que se trataba del reflejo de dos enormes ojos amarillos ya era muy tarde. Desperté en la enfermería dos semanas después.

—Pero imagino que contaste todo lo que viste a Dumbledore, a Dippet.

—Sí, lo hice. Pero Dippet dijo que no había de qué preocuparse. Que yo me lo había imaginado y que el culpable ya había sido expulsado —dijo Anna rodando los ojos.

—Esto no tiene sentido. Se supone que el director debe solucionar las cosas, no encubrirlas —dijo Amelia en un susurro airado.

—Lo sé. Pero me encantaría que el verdadero culpable cometiera un error. Solo así se demostraría la inocencia de Hagrid.

-o-

Tras varias clases de Transformaciones trabajando con objetos pequeños, llegó un momento en el que Dumbledore dijo que debían transfigurar sus pupitres en animales lo suficientemente parecidos en tamaño. Las reacciones de los estudiantes fueron diversas, pero la mayoría prorrumpió en susurros de emoción.

La siguiente hora, todos intentaron transformar los escritorios en grandes animales, pero la mayoría aún tenía problemas. Algunos pupitres tenían garras y colas y se movían por el salón. Pero en cuanto Riddle logró transformar el suyo en un feroz lobo, toda la clase prorrumpió en exclamaciones de admiración y los Slytherin aplaudieron con fuerza a pesar de que algunos alumnos retrocedían aterrados.

Dumbledore premió con diez puntos a la casa de las serpientes por el excelente ejercicio de Tom mientras devolvía al pupitre su estado original. Amelia tuvo un acceso de rabia al ver a tanta gente alabándolo. ¿Sabría alguien cómo era él en realidad? ¿Sabría alguien del monstruo que se escondía detrás de aquella fachada impasible y, en cierto modo, arrogante?

Cuando Dumbledore pasó por su lado pidiéndole ver sus progresos, Amelia trató de ignorar las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros y se concentró en formular el hechizo. Pronunció las palabras y apuntando con su varita a su pupitre lo transformó en un león que rugió a la clase provocando algunos chillidos de terror. Dumbledore la premió con diez puntos para Ravenclaw y con un movimiento de varita regresó a la normalidad su pupitre. Mientras tanto, Amelia captó un vistazo de la mirada que le echaba Riddle, una mirada que no era capaz de descifrar, aunque al final de la clase, diez minutos más tarde, le dedicó la misma mirada de aquella vez en que se habían encontrado en el Callejón Knockturn. Ella alzó el mentón orgullosamente y lo miró de igual forma, mientras lo veía atravesar el salón y salir.

-o-

Las primeras semanas de clase habían pasado muy rápido. Amelia se sorprendió cuando vio que septiembre ya finalizaba, y no había logrado ni un avance respecto a Riddle. Pero desde que había llegado no había parado la molesta sensación de ser vigilada constantemente, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Vendrás conmigo a la práctica de Quidditch? —le había preguntado Anna durante el desayuno el último día de septiembre.

Amelia echó una furtiva mirada a la mesa de Slytherin al sentir que alguien la observaba, y se encontró con que Riddle la miraba fijamente sin molestarse en disimular. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, pero luego bajó la vista con una extraña sensación de inquietud. Aunque fingiera, tenía miedo. Había pasado un mes y él no la había atacado en un pasillo solitario aún. No sabía si alegrarse por ello o no. Quizás estaba planeando algo cuidadosamente para eliminarla… Aunque ayudaría mucho si ella dejara de ser tan paranoica y actuara de una buena vez.

—No lo creo —le respondió a Anna—, tengo que terminar el ensayo de Astronomía.

—Bueno, si lo terminas pronto, puedes ir al estadio, estaré ahí todo el día. La capitana, Jones, dijo que no nos dejaría ir hasta la hora de la cena.

—Vaya, un duro entrenamiento —comentó Amelia sorprendida.

—Lo sé, pero ella dice que no permitirá que Slytherin vuelva a ganarnos como el año pasado. Ganan porque hacen trampa —refunfuñó resentida.

—¿Pero no se supone que eso es falta?

—En realidad sí, pero se las arreglan para realizar sus trampas astutamente. Jones dice que ha diseñado un nuevo método de juego, basado en contrarrestar las trampas más comunes de las serpientes.

—Eso es interesante.

Anna siguió hablando de Quidditch con entusiasmo. Mientras le contaba las espectaculares victorias del equipo de Ravenclaw, Amelia vio de soslayo que Riddle se retiraba del Gran Comedor. Unos minutos después, la joven también salió dirigiéndose a la Biblioteca, mientras Anna iba al campo de Quidditch.

Al llegar a la Biblioteca, Amelia eligió una mesa que estaba relativamente cerca de la de Riddle y se puso a trabajar en su ensayo. El tiempo pasó muy rápido entre mapas de estrellas. Terminó de dibujar la constelación de Orion y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa para posteriormente estirar un poco los dedos. Miró hacia Riddle, quien parecía muy entretenido con la lectura de un libro. Ella lo observó durante unos instantes, al cabo de los cuales, él cerró el libro que había estado leyendo, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la Sección Prohibida.

Amelia actuó por impulso. Rápidamente se levantó de su silla y, tras mirar si alguna de las pocas personas que se encontraban allí le prestaba atención, se dirigió cautelosamente hacia la mesa en la que Riddle estaba trabajando. Debía darse prisa porque él estaba muy cerca. Lo vio devolver a su estante el libro que tenía en las manos y comenzó a caminar lentamente buscando otro libro. La joven se apresuró en acercarse a la mesa, donde había un diccionario rúnico avanzado, sintió curiosidad y sin perder tiempo lo levantó y vio que debajo estaba un pergamino bastante antiguo, escrito en su totalidad en runas. Trató de descifrar algo, pero prefirió echar antes un rápido vistazo a la mochila de Riddle, que estaba abierta, preguntándose si ahí estaría algo que le sirviera.

Mirando una vez más por si él volvía, rebuscó en la mochila, pero no había más que los libros de las clases. Unos pasos cercanos le obligaron a colocar apresuradamente la mochila tal y como la había encontrado y se alejó rápidamente de la mesa, pero no logró llegar muy lejos de la estantería de al lado. Cuando Riddle salió de la Sección Prohibida ella fingió estar viendo los libros de aquel estante, haciendo todo lo posible por no parecer nerviosa, ni mirarlo de reojo. Pero no se resistió. Le echó una rápida y casi imperceptible mirada y lo vio observándola brevemente de manera suspicaz, para luego mirar su mesa de trabajo. Amelia apartó la mirada y lo escuchó regresar a su asiento y guardar sus cosas. Solo cuando él pasó por su lado, de camino a la salida, se atrevió a mirar hacia el pasillo, asegurándose de que él ya se hubiera marchado.

No había nadie cerca, de modo que se apresuró en entrar a la Sección Prohibida. Se acercó al estante donde había visto al chico colocando el libro. Su mirada paseó por los lomos buscando alguna señal que le indicase el libro correcto. Hubo uno que le llamó la atención, pero no sabía si era el que estaba leyendo Riddle momentos atrás. Aun así lo sacó con cuidado y abrió la vieja tapa negra. Las hojas despedían un extraño olor, aparte de la evidente humedad había algo más. El olor del mal.

La primera hoja tenía escrito el título, _"Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras". _Recordó que la bruja de la librería del Callejón Knockturn se lo había ofrecido. Llevada por la curiosidad lo hojeó rápidamente, mirando horrorizada los dibujos y las descripciones del libro junto a las instrucciones para hacer un Horcrux.

_Al asesinar, el alma se fragmenta, y se requiere de un complicado hechizo de magia oscura para desprenderlo del cuerpo y encerrarlo en el objeto elegido…_

Pasó las páginas hasta llegar a una hoja que tenía por título _"Advertencias"_.

_Se advierte al lector de la inestabilidad del alma tras crear un Horcrux…_

_Para destruir un Horcrux es necesario utilizar veneno de basilisco o Fiendfyre –fuego maldito-…_

Volvió a pasar las páginas de corrido y se detuvo casi al final.

_Cuando una persona tiene en su poder un Horcrux ajeno, éste busca la manera de manipularla para su propio beneficio, además de…_

—¿Buscas algo en particular?

Amelia contuvo la respiración al oír aquella voz fría.

—No —respondió ella volviendo a colocar de forma torpe y apresurada el libro en su lugar y girando para encarar al joven.

Tom Riddle la miraba con desconfianza. Amelia empezó a caminar hacia la salida, deseosa de alejarse de él. El pánico se instaló en ella y comenzó a preguntarse si Riddle se había dado cuenta que lo había estado vigilando y revisando sus cosas.

—¿Por qué te vas tan deprisa? —preguntó él con un tono tan tranquilo que, sin saber el motivo exacto, a Amelia le produjo escalofríos.

Se detuvo bruscamente y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —respondió ella con indiferencia.

—Caigo en la cuenta de que no sé tu nombre —comentó acercándose rápidamente y quedando frente a ella.

—Es imposible —dijo ella con una sonrisa de incredulidad—. Vamos al mismo año, y compartimos algunas clases. A estas alturas deberías saberlo.

Él le regaló una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

—Lo sé, pero olvido rápidamente los nombres que escucho. Además, no nos hemos presentado personalmente.

Amelia no entendía a qué se debía el repentino interés de Riddle por su nombre. Estaba segura que estaba fingiendo para acercarse de alguna manera a ella y ¿eliminarla? ¿No era más fácil atacarla y luego fingir que el calamar gigante se la había tragado en lugar de conversar civilizadamente?

—Soy Tom Riddle —se presentó él cortésmente, extendiéndole la mano.

Amelia miró por un segundo la mano del joven, sintiéndose reacia a corresponder el gesto con naturalidad.

—Amelia Adams —respondió, obligándose a aceptar el saludo y estrechando la mano que el chico le ofrecía.

La joven se sentía cada vez más incómoda con la situación. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a sí misma saludando de la mano a Voldemort. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Nada de esto encajaba en el retrato que se había hecho de un psicópata asesino. Como tampoco encajaba la mirada de curiosidad que le echaba Riddle.

—¿Te he visto antes? —preguntó él.

—A diario, desde el inicio de clases —respondió ella con una sutil ironía.

Él esbozó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, pero ella podía notar su impaciencia.

—Me refiero a antes de que aparecieras en Hogwarts —dijo él con un tono filoso.

Amelia trató de no cambiar de expresión, a pesar de que a cada segundo se ponía más nerviosa. La Biblioteca estaba ya casi vacía y ellos permanecían en la alejada Sección Prohibida. Era obvio que Riddle pensaba atacarla, simplemente jugaba con su presa antes de terminar con ella.

—Imagino que coincidimos alguna vez en el Callejón Diagon —respondió ella restándole importancia.

—Sí, quizás en otros lugares también —comentó él con aire casual—. Estoy completamente seguro de haberte visto en el Londres muggle.

Ella advirtió el brillo peligroso de su mirada y se obligó a seguir actuando con tranquilidad, sin demostrar que estaba aterrada.

—Te habrás confundido —dijo elevando las cejas con sorpresa—. No vivo en Londres. Y cuando voy a la ciudad ni siquiera paso por la zona muggle.

No pudo evitar hablar con cierto tono burlón, y se sintió satisfecha en cuanto lo vio tensar la mandíbula. Hacerlo rabiar la había relajado.

—Entonces me habré equivocado —resolvió el chico tras unos segundos de silencio, fingiendo amabilidad.

Amelia sonrió de lado, consciente de que ambos representaban muy bien sus papeles y aunque sabían que el otro mentía, no eran capaces de salir de la farsa.

—Es muy posible —dijo al final—. Quisiera continuar con la charla, pero ya debo irme. Un placer conocerte, Tom Riddle.

—Lo mismo digo, Amelia Adams — dijo él con una elegante inclinación de cabeza.

Se observaron por un segundo más y luego ella se fue a recoger sus cosas y se marchó apresuradamente de la Biblioteca sin mirar atrás. Decidió irse a su Sala Común, pero no sabía si era casualidad o mala suerte que los pasillos estuviesen desiertos. La sensación de ser vigilada aumentó considerablemente mientras recorría un oscuro pasillo del quinto piso. Apretó el paso sintiendo un molesto hormigueo en la espalda. Entonces se dio la vuelta, bruscamente, con la mirada desafiante, esperando intimidar a quien sea que la seguía, pero nadie a parte de ella estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, no pasó por alto el ondear de una túnica que pertenecía a alguien que se acababa de esconder en un pasillo anterior.

* * *

_**Aclaración:**__ El nombre de la profesora de Adivinación, Skuld, significa "lo que debería suceder, o es necesario que ocurra". Skuld (el futuro) es una de las tres Nornas en la mitología nórdica. Skuld también cumplía el rol de valquiria._

**_Edit: _**_Hasta aquí las ediciones de capítulos. Ya no cambiaré nada. De modo que dentro de unos pocos días subiré un nuevo capítulo._


End file.
